


Lwiczka

by Elanor1995



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elanor1995/pseuds/Elanor1995
Summary: Gdy niespełna dwunastoletnia Minerwa McGonagall przybywa do Hogwartu, wcale nie jest pewna, czy chce zostać czarownicą.Opowieść o początkach relacji Minerwy i Albusa.
Relationships: Minerwa McGonagall/Albus Dumbledore
Kudos: 6





	1. Zasady i konsekwencje

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pomysł na tę historię tłukł mi się po głowie od paru ładnych lat. W końcu, pod wpływem różnych doświadczeń dojrzał i zaczął uporczywie domagać się realizacji.  
> Jak zawsze, mam nadzieję, że ta moja pisanina sprawi komuś trochę radości.  
> Życzę miłej lektury.

Rok 1937

Rozdział 1.  
Zasady i konsekwencje

\- Mój przyjazd tutaj był kompletnym nieporozumieniem - oświadczyła dziewczynka uprzejmym, lecz zdecydowanym tonem. Jedną dłoń zaciskała na rączce sporego kufra, w drugiej dzierżyła złożony, granatowy parasol.  
\- I doszłaś do tego wniosku po jednym dniu?  
Choć profesor ALbus Dumbledore słynął między innymi z poczucia humoru, a sytuację, w której się znalazł, można by - obiektywnie rzecz biorąc - zaliczyć do zabawnych, jakoś nieszczególnie było mu do śmiechu. Dziewczynka nie droczyła się z nim, nie robiła mu na złość, po prostu mówiła zupełnie poważnie.  
\- Nie potrzeba mi więcej czasu, panie profesorze - odparła, patrząc na niego zaskakująco przenikliwymi, zielononiebieskimi oczyma. - Wrócę do domu i pójdę do tej szkoły, do której chciał posłać mnie ojciec. Tak będzie najlepiej.  
\- Uwierz mi, moja droga, nie będzie - powiedział łagodnie Albus. - Jesteś czarownicą.  
Dziewczynka lekko wykrzywiła wargi, jakby było w tym stwierdzeniu coś niewłaściwego.  
\- Proszę mi wybaczyć, ale… Nie podoba mi się to wszystko i wolę wrócić do domu. To nie jest moje miejsce.  
Albus spotykał się już z różnymi reakcjami pierwszorocznych, lecz na dziecko nastawione do Hogwartu tak sceptycznie, żeby nie powiedzieć nieprzychylnie, nie trafił jeszcze nigdy. Zdumiewało go to tym bardziej, że matka małej była czarownicą. Cóż, kłopoty mają niezbyt miły zwyczaj nadciągania z najmniej spodziewanej strony.  
\- Co ci się nie podoba? - zapytał z nadzieją, że gdy będzie znał odpowiedź, uda mu się rozwiać jej wątpliwości. Dziewczynka na chwilę zawiesiła spojrzenie na jego purpurowym płaszczu i Albus prawie usłyszał przepływającą gdzieś obok, niewypowiedzianą myśl: „Wszystko, od pańskiego płaszcza poczynając”. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Naprawdę lubił ten płaszcz i w pewnym stopniu również te przezabawne reakcje ludzi; spojrzenia pełne nieumiejętnie kamuflowanej dezaprobaty, zakłopotane miny, szepty, których ogólny sens zawierał się w zdaniu: „Jakby sobie znalazł żonę, zaraz by się nauczył, jak się wypada ubierać”. Tak, jakby ekstrawagancki strój był jakąś straszliwą zbrodnią, największym zarzutem, jaki można mieć wobec drugiego człowieka.  
\- To, że jestem czarownicą - odpowiedziała. - Nie chcę tego wcale. Do czego mi to potrzebne? Mogę sprawić, że kot będzie robił to, co mu każę, że dudy będą same grały, albo, że krowy zmienią kolor na zielony. Ale z kotem mogę się zaprzyjaźnić, na dudach potrafię grać bez magii, a zielone krowy to jakiś absurd.  
Albus musiał przyznać, że od dawna nic go tak nie zaskoczyło. Powtarzane często, banalne stwierdzenie, że magia to potęga, nagle wydało mu się mieć mniej więcej tyle samo sensu, co zielone krowy.  
\- Mogę zmienić owcę w psa - ciągnęła dziewczynka przyjemnym, dźwięcznym głosem, w którym, najwyraźniej pod wpływem emocji, ujawniał się szkocki akcent. - Ale to nie ma najmniejszego sensu, bo i tak nikt nie zechce psa, który zamiast pilnować owiec, pasie się razem z nimi.  
Wizja dostojnego owczarka collie, zajadającego trawę w towarzystwie owiec sprawiła, że ustąpiło w końcu to trudne do zniesienia napięcie, jakie Albus odczuwał od chwili, gdy okazało się, że nigdzie nie można znaleźć jednej z jego nowych podopiecznych.  
\- Zamieniłaś owcę w psa? - zapytał, gdy już zyskał jako taką pewność, że nie ryknie śmiechem i nie wywabi z domów połowy mieszkańców Hogsmeade. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że mała musi mieć talent do transmutacji.  
\- Och, to był tylko przykład, panie profesorze - odparła dziewczynka, a w jej oczach pojawiło się coś na kształt irytacji. - Dobrze, może nienajlepszy, ale chciałam wyjaśnić, o co mi chodzi. Mogłabym być czarownicą, ale czy naprawdę jest mi to potrzebne? Nie chcę jak mama… - Urwała nagle i mocniej ścisnęła parasol. - Nie ważne. Po prostu wolałabym tego uniknąć.  
\- To nieodłączna część ciebie, moja droga - odrzekł Albus, jednocześnie notując w pamięci, że powinien dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o rodzinie panny McGonagall. - Jeśli się z nią w porę nie zapoznasz, nie oswoisz, będzie ci bardzo trudno.  
\- Jeśli się z nią zapoznam, oswoję, a potem będę musiała się tego wyrzec, będzie mi dużo trudniej - odparła, robiąc kilka kroków w tył, jakby dla podkreślenia, że zamierza się wycofać, póki jeszcze nie jest za późno. - Nie, panie profesorze. Wracam do domu. Dzisiaj, zaraz.  
Albus czuł, że jeśli natychmiast czegoś nie zrobi, panna McGonagall naprawdę zrealizuje swój zamiar i to będzie jego osobista porażka. Mógł oczywiście w ogóle nie wdawać się w żadną dyskusję, zabrać ją z powrotem do Hogwartu i czekać, aż wybije sobie z głowy te głupstwa, albo da upust emocjom w jakiś trudny do przewidzenia sposób. Mógł wymóc posłuszeństwo, nie tłumacząc się z niczego, ale zawsze uważał, że w pracy z młodymi ludźmi szacunek nie powinien być jednostronny.  
\- Dlaczego miałabyś się tego wyrzekać? - zapytał spokojnie. Smutek jaki nagle odmalował się na twarzy dziewczynki, niemal wbił go w ziemię.  
\- Jeśli kiedyś będę chciała żyć normalnie, to będę musiała - szepnęła. - Mama ciągle udaje, że nie jest czarownicą. Tata wie, ale inni nie mogą się przecież dowiedzieć. Wszyscy kłamiemy. Mama, ja, moi bracia. Mamie często jest smutno. Tak strasznie płakała, gdy dostałam list. Kazała mi jechać, choć sama wolałaby zapomnieć o Hogwarcie. Wiem to.  
Albus westchnął. Nie znał sytuacji, ale mógł ją sobie łatwo wyobrazić. Ciekawe kto zaszczepił w niej przekonanie, że jej naturalne zdolności wykluczają ją z grona tak zwanych normalnych ludzi. Niekoniecznie ojciec. Wbrew pozorom, to właśnie matka, która zdecydowała się poślubić Mugola, co sprawiło, że przez cały czas czuła się wewnętrznie rozdarta, mogła nie do końca świadomie starać się ukierunkować córkę tak, by uważała swoje zdolności za przeszkodę na drodze do "normalnego" życia. Ilu takich dramatów można by uniknąć, gdyby powiodło się wprowadzenie w życie tego, co planowali z Gellertem. A właściwie tego, co on planował, bo dość szybko okazało się, że różnice w ich sposobie postrzegania świata są zbyt duże, by byli w stanie cokolwiek razem planować. Gdyby wtedy miał dość rozsądku, by nie oszukiwać się co do Gellerta, gdyby w porę poszedł po prostu własną drogą, gdyby sprawy nie zaszły aż tak daleko, ta dziewczynka nie stałaby teraz przed nim, zastanawiając się, czy może sobie pozwolić na bycie sobą. Rzeczywistość mogłaby wyglądać zupełnie inaczej. I mógł spróbować osiągnąć to sam. Byłby w stanie to zrobić. W pojedynkę byłoby trudniej, lecz Albus znał swoje możliwości. Wystarczyło odpowiednio zacząć, wejść na właściwą ścieżkę, wspinać się po niej pomału. Tak, żeby nikogo nie przestraszyć. Zmiany zawsze przerażają, a już najbardziej te, które w ostatecznym rozrachunku okazują się najkorzystniejsze. Nikt by go nie zatrzymał. Nawet Gellert. To on zatrzymałby Gellerta, gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba. W każdym razie, jakoś by to poukładał. W końcu każdy ma swoje słabości.  
Zadrżał lekko. Nie był pewien, czy spowodował to chłodny powiew, czy niepokój wywołany myślami, których pragnął się pozbyć, a które miały irytującą tendencję do powracania i prześladowania go w najmniej odpowiednich momentach.  
\- Twoja mama tak wybrała - powiedział, starając się opanować wywołane wspomnieniami wzburzenie. - To była jej decyzja. Nie wiem czy dobra, czy zła. Nie mnie to oceniać. Twoja mama wie najlepiej. Ale ty nie będziesz musiała się niczego wyrzekać. Nikt cię do tego nie zmusi.  
Zielononiebieskie oczy niemal przywarły do jego twarzy, jakby dziewczynka chciała odnaleźć na niej choćby najmniejszy ślad nieszczerości, czy kłamstwa. Nie przypominało to w niczym Legilimencji, lecz miało w sobie coś potężnego. Jej spojrzenie gładko omijało umysł, nawet się przy nim nie zatrzymując i sięgało głębiej, do tych obszarów istnienia, na których umysł się opiera. Albus odniósł wrażenie, że wszystko wokół zamarło, urwał się natarczywy jazgot zięby, drobne krople deszczu zawisły w powietrzu, wdrapujący się na pobliską sosnę rudy kot znieruchomiał wpół ruchu. Oto rzeczywistość niespodziewanie dotarła do punktu, w którym pozostał tylko on i ta mała, najwyraźniej niezupełnie oswojona istota, jedyni ludzie, zdolni do podjęcia decyzji o jej dalszym biegu.  
\- Obiecuję - powiedział Albus, czując się tak, jakby to jedno słowo zwaliło się na niego całym swym gatunkowym ciężarem.  
\- Dobrze - stwierdziła nagle dziewczynka, robiąc krok w jego stronę. Atmosfera momentalnie się zmieniła, rzeczywistość kliknęła, niczym wskakująca na właściwe miejsce zapadka i ruszyła z kopyta, przy akompaniamencie odległych śpiewów, zapewne jakiegoś klienta Trzech Mioteł. Albus wiedział już, że wygrał. Cokolwiek się właśnie wydarzyło, nie poniósł porażki. Następne słowa dziewczynki nie pozostawiały wątpliwości.  
\- Wierzę panu. Ma pan w sobie coś takiego…  
Jej blade do tej pory policzki, pod względem kolorystycznym upodobniły się do jego płaszcza. Zapadła cisza, z rodzaju tych przesyconych gorączkowym poszukiwaniem możliwości wybrnięcia z niezręcznej sytuacji.  
\- Mów śmiało - zachęcił, ostrożnie wyciągając rękę po jej kufer. Coś w sposobie bycia panny McGonagall sprawiało, że wolał, by nie milczała zbyt długo.  
\- Przepraszam, nie powinnam się tak do pana zwracać - odparła speszona. - Już dość punktów szkolnego regulaminu dziś złamałam.  
\- Nie da się temu zaprzeczyć - odrzekł z powagą. - I będziesz musiała ponieść tego konsekwencje. Twoje zniknięcie wywołało potężne zamieszanie.  
Sztywno skinęła głową, a na jej twarzy odmalowała się ponura akceptacja. Najwyraźniej słowa takie jak zasady i konsekwencje gościły w jej słowniku od dawna, czego nie można było powiedzieć o zbyt wielu młodych Gryfonach.  
\- Przepraszam, panie profesorze - szepnęła.  
Albus najchętniej zabrałby ją teraz do szkoły, wymógł obietnicę, że to się nie powtórzy i zapomniał o sprawie. Nie miał szczególnej ochoty karać dziecka za to, że znalazłszy się w obcym miejscu, wśród obcych ludzi, chwilowo uległo swoim obawom, lecz niestety uniknięcie tego nie było możliwe. I tak udało mu się nieco pohamować spanikowanego dyrektora, który chciał odrazu wezwać rodziców. Uprosił go, by wstrzymał się z tym do wieczora i, jak się okazało, dobrze zrobił. Zgodnie z jego przypuszczeniami, panna McGonagall odnalazła się na stacji w Hogsmeade. Postanowił sprawdzić stację, gdy tylko stwierdził, że zabrała swoje rzeczy. Oczywiście nigdzie by stąd nie odjechała; zredukowany zwykle do dwóch wagonów pociąg do Londynu wyjeżdżał wyłącznie we wtorki i wracał następnego dnia, służąc głównie trudniącym się handlem mieszkańcom Hogsmeade, którzy chętnie podróżowali w ten sposób z zakupionym towarem. Dziś był czwartek. Nie można było jednak całkowicie wykluczyć, że panna McGonagall uda się do najbliższej, mugolskiej miejscowości i tam złapie pociąg, który zawiezie ją do domu. Początkowo Albus uważał tę możliwość za raczej nieprawdopodobną, jednak teraz był święcie przekonany, że omal do tego nie doszło.  
\- Posłuchaj - powiedział, ujmując ją za ramię i ruszając w stronę zamku. - Musisz mi przyrzec, że więcej tego nie zrobisz, że jeśli będziesz mieć jakieś obawy, zwrócisz się z tym do mnie, albo do kogokolwiek z nauczycieli. W samych obawach nie ma nic złego, każdy ma jakieś. Wszystko sprowadza się do tego, co z nimi zrobimy. Udawanie, że ich źródło nie istnieje, nie jest najlepszym rozwiązaniem.  
\- Wiem - odparła, z tym niepasującym do jej wieku smutkiem. - Nie złamię więcej żadnych zasad, przyrzekam. A jakie mogą być konsekwencje… tego? Czym grozi ucieczka ze szkoły?  
Albus ścisnął lekko jej ramię. Zasady, konsekwencje. Niezupełnie o taki bieg rozmowy mu chodziło, ale widocznie na pewne rzeczy jeszcze nie pora.  
\- Będzie dobrze - powiedział. - Za coś takiego nie zsyła się przecież do Azkabanu.  
Nie był pewien, czy ją rozbawił, czy zaniepokoił, ale znów przestała się odzywać, co drażniło go jak kamyk w bucie, dlatego postanowił podjąć temat transmutacji owiec w psy. Nie mógł się już doczekać jutrzejszych zajęć. Od jego czasów, nie było w tej dziedzinie prawdziwego talentu, a teraz ewidentnie się na to zanosiło, bo, jakby nie patrzeć, transmutacja to właśnie… zasady i konsekwencje.


	2. Kto się bawi zapałkami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kilka wyjaśnień, które powinnam była chyba zamieścić na początku. Jako, że Rowling ostatecznie dobija kanon, za główne źródło wiedzy o uniwersum uważam wyłącznie cykl o "Harrym Potterze", do reszty podchodząc wybiórczo. W związku z tym przyjęłam obowiązującą przez wiele lat wersję, według której Minerwa urodziła się w 1925 roku. Sporo elementów dopowiedzianej przez Rowling historii jednak się tutaj znajdzie, bo są warte wykorzystania. Swoją drogą, zawsze fascynowało mnie, że Rowling, dopowiadając historię Minerwy, prawdopodobnie nie do końca świadomie, przypisała jej zdolności niemal identyczne, jak Riddle'owi, choćby kontrolowanie zwierząt i to już we wczesnym dzieciństwie. Myślę, że tak duża moc, to kolejna, warta uwagi rzecz.  
> Żeby jednak nie przedłużać...  
> Życzę miłej lektury!

Rozdział 2.  
Kto się bawi zapałkami…

Określenie pierwszych zajęć z profesorem Dumbledore’em mianem porażki, byłoby, według Minerwy, gigantycznym niedopowiedzeniem. Idea zamieniania rzeczy w inne rzeczy od początku nieszczególnie się jej podobała, jednak profesor - Wysoki, szczupły, z długimi, kasztanowymi włosami i brodą, o błękitnych, roześmianych oczach - miał w sobie coś takiego, że trudno było nie zainteresować się choć trochę tym co mówił i pokazywał. W nienachalny sposób potrafił skupić na sobie całą uwagę. Prawdę mówiąc, Minerwa nie mogła oderwać od niego wzroku. Z każdą sekundą oczarowywał ją coraz bardziej, aż w końcu zapomniała o swoim sceptycyzmie, pozwalając sobie na otwarty zachwyt.  
Biurko zniknęło, by po chwili pojawić się na nowo, okruchy kredy przeistoczyły się w stadko różnobarwnych ptaszków i wyfrunęły przez uchylone okno, puszka po cukierkach zmieniła się w żółwia, w powietrzu, zupełnie z niczego ukształtowało się krzesło, następnie okrągły stolik, rycerska zbroja, lustro w przepięknej, rzeźbionej ramie, a nawet niewielka makieta Hogwartu, która powoli rozpłynęła się we mgle.  
Nim Minerwa się spostrzegła, jej ręka wystrzeliła w powietrze. Dumbledore uśmiechnął się lekko, jakby dokładnie tego się spodziewał. Chyba uznał, że transmutacja powinna ją zainteresować. Czepił się wczoraj niemożliwie tej owcy zamienionej w psa. Uparcie dopytywał o szczegóły, choć Minerwa ze wszystkich sił starała się zniechęcić go do poruszania tego tematu. W ramach zniechęcania powiedziała mu, że mieli przez to tylko kłopoty, bo rodzice najpierw stwierdzili, że pies się przyda, ale potem okazało się, że nieszczęsny zwierzak beczy i je trawę. Wytłumaczenie tego sąsiadom oraz powstrzymanie miejscowego dziennikarza od opublikowania w lokalnej gazecie artykułu o tym wybryku natury, kosztowało ich sporo nerwów. Ostatecznie ustalono oficjalną wersję, według której psa wychowała owca i stąd miały wziąć się te dziwne przyzwyczajenia.  
Cała ta opowieść niestety odniosła skutek odwrotny do zamierzonego, bo profesor zaczął wypytywać o rozkazywanie kotom i grę na dudach przy użyciu magii. Że też musiał to zapamiętać. Teraz patrzył na nią wyczekująco.  
\- Tak, panno McGonagall?  
\- Te ostatnie rzeczy… Nie wyczarował pan ich z niczego, prawda? To też była transmutacja - bardziej stwierdziła, niż zapytała.  
\- Oczywiście. Jak myślisz, z czego powstały?  
Namyślała się przez chwilę. Wydawało jej się, że wie, lecz nie była pewna, czy wiedza wyniesiona z mugolskiej szkoły może się odnosić do magii, a nie chciała palnąć głupstwa. Czuła na sobie badawcze, wręcz natarczywe spojrzenia klasy. Siedząca obok niej Delia Urquart, drobniutka dziewczynka, której wygląd budził nieodparte skojarzenie z figurką z kości słoniowej, świdrowała ją wzrokiem, w którym kryło się nieme pytanie: „Naprawdę, masz jeszcze czelność się odzywać”? Plotki o ucieczce Minerwy krążyły po szkole w kilkunastu wersjach, regularnie wzbogacane o nowe szczegóły. Jak mówiono, Gryffindor nie ucierpiał przez nią tylko dlatego, że miał na swoim koncie dopiero pięć punktów, których odjęcie niewiele by zmieniło. Starsi Gryfoni byli więc wściekli, a pierwszoroczni nie zabierali głosu, na wszelki wypadek jednak nie rozmawiając z Minerwą bez wyraźnego powodu. Fakt, że profesor Dumbledore nie odnosił się do niej z choćby cieniem dezaprobaty, wprawiał wszystkich w konsternację.  
Poza tym, już podczas ceremonii przydziału Minerwa wywołała ogromną sensację; tiara przez prawie sześć minut zastanawiała się, w którym domu ją umieścić, by w końcu zdecydować się na Gryffindor.  
\- Z tych wszystkich cząsteczek, które są wokół nas, a których po prostu nie widzimy - odpowiedziała Minerwa, modląc się w duchu, by nie okazało się, że wygaduje jakieś straszliwe głupoty.  
\- Tak, doskonale - powiedział Dumbledore, a w jego oczach coś zamigotało. - Masz rację, mniej więcej tak to działa. Ale to bardzo złożone zagadnienia. Zajmiemy się nimi dopiero za kilka lat. Dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru.  
Minerwa z trudem powstrzymała się, by nie posłać złośliwego uśmieszku Delii, nagle bardzo zajętej sporządzaniem notatek. Zerknęła dyskretnie na pergamin, który Delia pracowicie pokrywała równiutkim, starannym pismem.  
„Panna M właśnie stwierdziła, że wokół nas latają jakieś niewidzialne cząsteczki. Zaistniało uzasadnione podejrzenie, że jest chora na głowę, ale profesor się z nią zgodził”, odczytała. Zacisnęła usta. Nie, nie da się sprowokować. Nie wolno jej łamać już żadnych zasad. Obiecała i zamierzała dotrzymać słowa. Ale zostawić tego tak też nie może. Co to, to nie. Jeśli ktoś zamierza we własnych notatkach sugerować, że jest chora na głowę, niech robi to bardziej dyskretnie.  
\- Zaprotokołuj jeszcze te dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru - szepnęła, zastanawiając się, czy Delia wie, co to znaczy „zaprotokołować”.  
Delia szybko zwinęła pergamin, lecz wyglądała na bardziej rozbawioną, niż zakłopotaną. Odwróciła się i szepnęła coś do siedzącej w ławce za nimi Brangien Abbot.  
Mimo wszystko, Minerwa była zadowolona. Gdy przystąpili do praktycznej części zajęć, przez myśl jej nawet nie przeszło, że coś może pójść nie tak.  
Ich pierwszym zadaniem była zamiana zapałki w srebrną igłę; ponoć bardzo prosta, ale profesor zapewniał, że to, że komuś nie powiodą się pierwsze próby, absolutnie o niczym nie świadczy. Minerwa przez chwilę obserwowała Delię, której już za drugim razem udało się sprawić, że zapałka stała się w połowie srebrna.  
\- Bardzo dobrze, panno Urquart - pochwalił ją Dumbledore. - Proszę próbować dalej. Wygląda na to, że zaraz się uda.  
W końcu Minerwa sama zabrała się do pracy, ciekawa, czy i jej coś z tego wyjdzie. Owszem, wyszło i to prawie natychmiast, jednak zdecydowanie nie to, czego oczekiwał profesor. W miejscu zapałki pojawił się potężny, żelazny pręt, który na dodatek z jakichś przyczyn zaczął żyć własnym życiem i zanim Dumbledore zdołał go okiełznać, powybijał wszystkie okna w klasie. Przerażeni uczniowie kulili się pod stołami, w obawie, że następne mogą być ich głowy. Z jednej z klatek jakimś sposobem wydostała się fretka, wywołując jeszcze większe zamieszanie. W pewnym momencie ktoś (Minerwa nie była pewna, czy to przypadkiem nie ona), sprawił niechcący, że jeden ze stołów uniósł się pod sufit, a potem spadł z donośnym hukiem na biurko. Zaprowadzenie porządku zajęło dobrych kilka minut, akurat tyle, by lekcja zdążyła się skończyć.  
Minerwa opuściła klasę, gdy tylko Dumbledore ogłosił koniec zajęć i nie oglądając się za siebie, pobiegła prosto do wieży Gryffindoru. Nie czuła się obecnie na siłach, by kogokolwiek przepraszać. Zresztą czy to miałoby jakiś sens? Gdyby nie profesor Dumbledore, komuś na pewno stałaby się krzywda. Z jej winy. Mogła ich poważnie zranić, a nawet pozabijać. To są właśnie skutki używania magii.  
Wpadła do swojego dormitorium i rzuciła się na łóżko. Pierwszy wstrząs powoli mijał i tabuny chaotycznych myśli zaczęły przewalać się przez jej głowę. Dlaczego ta durna zapałka nie zachowała się, jak należało? Może rzucając zaklęcie popełniła jakiś oczywisty błąd, którego nie była świadoma? Może to wina szkockiego akcentu? Ale inni popełniali błędy, kaleczyli wymowę aż uszy więdły, a takie rzeczy się nie działy. Najwyżej nic im nie wychodziło. Jeśli profesor Dumbledore wiązał z nią jakieś nadzieje, przynajmniej miał bardzo jasną odpowiedź. Wczoraj starał się jak mógł, by zminimalizować skutki jej własnej głupoty, dziś otrzymał piękne podziękowanie. Wątpiła, że będzie jeszcze w stanie pokazać mu się na oczy.  
A klasa? Wolała sobie nie wyobrażać, co teraz o niej myślą.  
Nie pozwoliła łzom popłynąć, choć miała wielką ochotę się w nich utopić. Ostatecznie, nieodwołalnie. Nie chciała jednak dawać satysfakcji Delii, która mogła się zjawić lada moment. Co to, to nie.  
***  
\- Dziadkowie byli w Slytherinie, rodzice byli w Slytherinie, wujek był w Slytherinie, tylko kuzyn Elphy się wyłamał, bo skończył w Ravenclawie. No i teraz ja - mówiła Delia Urquart, wykonując w między czasie serię jakichś skomplikowanych manewrów z udziałem sztućców. Przy słowach „No i teraz ja”, wskazała na siebie ostrzem noża. Prawie wszyscy siedzący przy stole Gryfonów ryknęli gromkim śmiechem. Albus obserwował tę scenę z niemałym zdumieniem. Wyglądało na to, że panna Urquart zdążyła już zaskarbić sobie sympatię nie tylko rówieśników. Drobniutka, chorobliwie blada, przypominała bardziej zjawę, niż realne dziecko. Niezmiernie wesołą zjawę. Albus przypuszczał, że może okazać się jednym z tych niezapomnianych urwisów, którzy pojawiają się co kilka lat i sprawiają, że Hogwart trzęsie się w posadach. Ze śmiechu.  
\- Dobry wieczór, panie profesorze - odezwała się Ermengarda Pince, dość potężnie zbudowana dziewczyna o kanciastej twarzy i jasnych, sprawiających wrażenie przesuszonych włosach. - Zachowujemy się za głośno? Przepraszamy. Po prostu…  
\- Nie, nie, śmiejcie się. Cieszę się, że humory wam dopisują - odpowiedział szybko. - Niektórym jeszcze trochę pozmieniał się rozkład zajęć.  
Machnął różdżką i do kilku osób, w tym do Ermengardy, poszybowały pergaminy z planem lekcji. Ermengarda z zadziwiającą zręcznością przechwyciła pergamin w powietrzu i wtedy Albus zauważył napis na jej niebieskim swetrze. „Jestem brzydka i nic Wam do tego”, głosiły złote litery. Stłumił ciężkie westchnienie.  
\- Panno Pince - powiedział, nieco ostrzej, niż zamierzał. - Jestem tolerancyjny, jeśli chodzi o wasz ubiór poza zajęciami, ale proszę jednak powstrzymać się od wypisywania na odzieży nieprawdy. To nie przystoi prefektowi Gryffindoru.  
\- A nie mówiłem ci? - odezwał się Jimmy Robins, wysoki, rudowłosy chłopak, siedzący obok Ermengardy.  
\- Ja przepraszam, ale wolę postawić sprawę otwarcie, niż żeby mnie obmawiali za plecami - odrzekła Ermengarda, swym charakterystycznym, niskim głosem.  
\- No, w sumie lustro to się jej wczoraj zrobiło całe niebieskie i odmówiło współpracy - mruknęła Alyson Lynch.  
\- Tak było, panie profesorze - potwierdziła posępnie Ermengarda.  
\- Ten napis ma zniknąć - powiedział kategorycznie Albus, uśmiechając się jednak. - A te niebieskie lustra, to jest jakaś epidemia. Nie tylko tobie się to przydarzyło.  
\- Komu jeszcze się przydarzyło? - zapytała ze szczerym zainteresowaniem Delia. Spoglądała na niego nie tyle bezczelnie, co ze śmiałością dziecka, które większość czasu spędzało z dorosłymi.  
\- Na przykład mnie.  
Zdumiona mina Alyson nie pozostawiała wątpliwości co do tego, kto odpowiadał za ten dowcip.  
\- Och! - Delia zmieszała się nieco. - Myślałam, że to się robi tylko, jak ktoś jest rzeczywiście brzydki.  
\- Panno Urquart - upomniał ją łagodnie. - Proszę mi jeszcze powiedzieć, gdzie jest panna McGonagall.  
Nieobecność Minerwy na kolacji go zaniepokoiła. Widział, że incydent na lekcji wytrącił ją z równowagi, ale zniknęła tak szybko, że nie miał okazji z nią porozmawiać.  
Delia wydęła wargi, robiąc naburmuszoną minę.  
\- Nie uciekła, panie profesorze. Po prostu sobie leży i wkuwa na pamięć szkolny regulamin. Wygląda to trochę tak, jakby ją solidnie uderzył w głowę ten jej własny kawał żelastwa. Ale jej nie przeszkadzałyśmy.  
Ermengarda omiotła stół zmęczonym spojrzeniem. Przesunęła nieco świecznik, poprzestawiała kilka półmisków, zabierając z jednego dwa jabłka i przekładając na drugi, po czym wyraźnie zadowolona z zaprowadzenia zrozumiałego tylko dla niej porządku wstała powoli.  
\- Przejdę się tam, panie profesorze - oświadczyła niemal basem.  
\- Dziękuję ci - odrzekł z ulgą Albus. - Przyślij ją do mnie jak najszybciej.  
\- No nie ma sprawy, panie profesorze. Kawał żelastwa, to kawał żelastwa. Może i ta mała narobiła kłopotów już na początku, ale źle tu jej nikt nie życzy.  
\- Ktoś wie, po co te jabłka w półmisku z pierniczkami? - zapytała Alyson, gdy Ermengarda się oddaliła.  
\- To chyba znaczy, że jemy za dużo słodyczy - mruknął Jimmy. - Albo coś jej po prostu pasowało kolorystycznie.  
***  
\- Halo, jest tu ktoś żywy?  
Niski, trochę przytłumiony głos, mogący sugerować pozagrobowe pochodzenie pytającego, wyrwał Minerwę z niezbyt mocnego snu, w jakim w końcu się pogrążyła, czytając punkt po punkcie szkolny regulamin. Stała nad nią prefekt Gryffindoru, we własnej, dziwnej osobie.  
\- Co się dzieje? - zapytała Minerwa, wspierając się na łokciu. Brązowe oczy Ermengardy prześliznęły się po otoczeniu, na dłużej zatrzymując się na jej twarzy.  
\- Delia mówiła, że dostałaś czymś w głowę. Profesor Dumbledore chciał, żebym cię znalazła i do niego przysłała. Zmartwił się.  
\- Co? - Minerwa usiadła gwałtownie, niechcący zrzucając na podłogę oprawiony w skórzaną okładkę regulamin. Ermengarda, bardzo powolnym ruchem podniosła go i odłożyła na szafkę. - Czym niby dostałam w głowę?  
\- Jakimś kawałem żelastwa ponoć.  
Minerwa przygryzła dolną wargę, próbując zrozumieć, o co mogło chodzić Delii. W jakim celu tak kłamała? I czy Dumbledore się w tym nie zorientował? Przecież potrafi chyba wychwytywać tak oczywiste złośliwości.  
\- Jesteś pewna, że powiedziała, że ja dostałam w głowę, a nie na przykład ona?  
\- Jak tego, że tu stoję - odparła Ermengarda, ostrożnie przysiadając na łóżku.  
\- Już nie stoisz - mruknęła Minerwa. - A mnie nic nie jest. Widocznie doszło do jakiegoś nieporozumienia.  
Nie wiedziała, co o tym sądzić. Nie była pewna, czy to nie jakiś podstęp. W mugolskiej szkole, do której chodziła wcześniej, jeżeli kogoś nie lubiano, musiał stale mieć się na baczności. Nie przypuszczała, by Hogwart bardzo się pod tym względem różnił. Ostatnią rzeczą na jaką miała ochotę, było spotkanie z profesorem Dumbledore’em. Czuła, że jeśli teraz go zobaczy, spali się ze wstydu. Może celowo ją podpuszczają, żeby do niego poszła?  
\- Wiem tyle, co mi powiedzieli - odrzekła Ermengarda.  
\- Profesor Dumbledore kazał ci tu przyjść? - zapytała Minerwa, starając się, by jej głos brzmiał obojętnie.  
\- Mhmm. Chociaż w sumie i tak miałam cię szukać, bo mi się gdzieś po torbie jakieś zawiadomienie dla ciebie plątało. ALe nie wzięłam torby, więc później ci dam.  
\- Jakie zawiadomienie? - Minerwa zaczynała powoli tracić cierpliwość. Pewnie zaraz okaże się jeszcze, że tak właściwie, to Ermengarda miała jej przekazać, że wylatuje ze szkoły.  
\- Aaa, chyba o tym szlabanie, co masz go mieć w każdą sobotę, do końca semestru. I o tym, że nie możesz uczestniczyć w uczcie w Noc Duchów.  
\- Więc tylko o to chodziło, tak? - spytała Minerwa z nadzieją, że rzeczywiście chodzi jedynie o szlaban, a reszta to jakieś wymysły Delii, które okażą się nieistotne.  
\- No nie - powiedziała Ermengarda, nie okazując choćby najmniejszych oznak zniecierpliwienia. - Cały czas ci mówię, o co chodzi. Masz pójść do profesora Dumbledore’a.  
\- Teraz mam pójść?  
\- No a kiedy? Nie w przyszłym roku przecież, nie?  
Minerwa z rezygnacją sięgnęła po grzebień. Mama zawsze mawiała, że co się odwlecze, to nie uciecze, a spotkanie z Dumbledore’em zaliczało się do rzeczy zdecydowanie nieuniknionych. Bardzo nie chciała jednak, by musiało to być dzisiaj, ale skoro została wezwana, jak uparcie twierdziła (jakby nie patrzeć) prefekt gryffindoru, nie było wyjścia. Może to i lepiej? Przynajmniej będzie po wszystkim.  
Przez chwilę walczyła z włosami, usiłując je związać, lecz kilka upartych kosmyków nie zachowywało się tak, jak sobie tego życzyła. Nic, począwszy od tej głupiej zapałki, a na własnych włosach skończywszy, nie chciało jej dziś słuchać. Ermengarda obserwowała ją bez skrępowania, wpatrywała się w nią z intensywnością, która sprawiała, że ciarki przechodziły jej po plecach.  
\- Daj to, bo cię tu śmierć zagryzie. Już po kolacji jest - mruknęła w końcu, przysuwając się i wyjmując Minerwie z rąk grzebień i wstążkę. Minerwa szczerze wątpiła, by Ermengarda wiedziała, jak używa się takich rzeczy, a nawet jeśli, to czy zdąży się z tym uporać do północy, lecz mimo wszystko, nie zamierzała być nieuprzejma, kiedy ktoś oferował jej pomoc. Poza tym, każda chwila zwłoki dawała szansę na jakieś wydarzenie, które mogło spowodować, że tego wieczora nie musiała by nigdzie iść. Na przykład jedna z zamkowych wież mogła się zawalić, albo któremuś z uczniów, najlepiej z Gryffindoru mogła przyjść do głowy ucieczka ze szkoły i wszyscy, a już w szczególności profesor Dumbledore, tym by się zajęli.  
Zganiła się w duchu za wymyślanie takich głupot. Żadna wieża się nie zawali (wszystkie wyglądają bardzo solidnie), ani nikt nie ucieknie ze szkoły i czy jej się to podoba, czy nie, będzie musiała pójść do profesora. Nawet jeśli Errmengarda zrobi coś niedobrego z jej włosami, czego przecież nie można wykluczyć. Po co w ogóle gmera w nich różdżką?  
Minerwa nagle przestraszyła się nie na żarty. W szkole, do której chodziła wcześniej, nowym dziewczętom ukradkiem obcinano włosy, albo przyczepiano do nich rzepy, co uważała za absolutnie okropne. Jej to wprawdzie nie spotkało; nikt nie ośmielił się dokuczać córce miejscowego pastora, ale tu nikt jej nie znał. Że też o tym nie pomyślała. Kto wie, jakie tradycje panują w Hogwarcie.  
\- Wiesz co? Jednak sama się tym zajmę - powiedziała, próbując się odwrócić, ale Ermengarda przytrzymała ją za ramiona swymi dużymi, ciepłymi dłońmi.  
\- No nie, teraz to mi się nie ruszaj - rzekła spokojnie. - Czemu jesteś taka niecierpliwa? Jak ty masz właściwie na imię?  
\- Nie jestem niecierpliwa - odparła natychmiast Minerwa, prostując się z godnością.  
\- Jesteś, jesteś. Już cię roznosi, a tego się za dwie sekundy nie zrobi przecież, nie?  
Minerwa miała wielką ochotę odpowiedzieć, że owszem, zrobi się, lecz w ostatniej chwili ugryzła się w język. Zadzieranie z prefektem własnego domu, mimo wszystko nie wydawało jej się najlepszym pomysłem. No i ostatecznie jej również nie udało się związać włosów w dwie sekundy. Prawdę mówiąc, w ogóle jej się nie udało, więc powiedzenie tego byłoby niesprawiedliwe wobec Ermengardy, która chyba jednak rzeczywiście chciała pomóc.  
\- Wybacz, po prostu wolałabym mieć już za sobą spotkanie z profesorem.  
\- A czym ty się przejmujesz? Pójdziesz, wyjaśnisz to i tyle.   
Minerwa bardzo chciała, żeby było to tak proste, jak twierdziła Ermengarda, ale Ermengarda nie widziała, co wydarzyło się na transmutacji, więc nie rozumiała wagi problemu. Sama na pewno nie chciałaby pokazywać się profesorowi, gdyby przypadkiem omal nie pozabijała swoich koleżanek i kolegów żelaznym prętem.  
\- A jak masz na imię? - ponowiła pytanie Ermengarda. Krótkie "Och", jakie z siebie wydała, gdy otrzymała odpowiedź, było najbardziej zbliżonym do naturalnej, ludzkiej mowy dźwiękiem, jaki do tej pory Minerwa usłyszała w jej wykonaniu.  
\- Co? Przecież moje imię chyba nie jest dziwniejsze od niektórych tutaj - żachnęła się.  
\- Dziwne to ono może i nie jest, ale rzadko się je nadaje, bo ludzie wierzą, że czarownica, która je nosi, weźmie udział w wojnie. Nie słyszałaś o tym?  
\- Nie słyszałam. Poza tym, to mi wygląda na jakieś brednie - odrzekła ostro Minerwa. Ojciec ciągle powtarzał, że nie ma większego głupstwa, niż te wszystkie przesądy i przepowiednie, że wiara w nie, uczciwych ludzi wpędza w kłopoty.  
\- Pewnie, że brednie, ale tak się przyjęło - powiedziała Ermengarda. - Czasem ludzie wbiją sobie coś do głowy, a czy to ma sens, czy nie, to już ich mało obchodzi. No, zobacz do lustra, czy tak może być.  
Minerwa zdziwiła się niezmiernie, widząc swoje odbicie w lustrze. Jej włosom nic nie dolegało, były po prostu splecione w elegancki warkocz.  
\- Dziękuję - powiedziała, z trudem powstrzymując się, by na głos nie przeprosić Ermengardy za to, co sobie wcześniej myślała.  
\- Nie ma za co. - Ermengarda wstała powoli i z prędkością wyjątkowo rozleniwionego żółwia, skierowała się do drzwi. - Jakbyś coś chciała, zawsze możesz do mnie przyjść.  
\- Dobrze - odpowiedziała Minerwa, ruszając za nią równie powolnym krokiem. Dopiero po chwili zdała sobie sprawę z tego co robi i natychmiast przyspieszyła, nie chcąc, by Ermengarda pomyślała, że się z niej naśmiewa. Spokój tej dziwnej dziewczyny zaczynał jej się udzielać. Może i wszystko się jakoś poukłada?  
***  
Profesor Dumbledore nie był na nią ani trochę zły, aż zaczęła się zastanawiać, co trzeba zrobić, żeby wyprowadzić tego człowieka z równowagi. Mama denerwowała się bardzo łatwo. Niekiedy wystarczyło zrzucić coś ze stołu w wyniku niekontrolowanego użycia magii. Minerwa dobrze pamiętała potężną awanturę sprzed kilku miesięcy, gdy jej brat Malcolm niechcący sprawił, że wszystko w salonie pokryło się grubą warstwą śniegu. Największy problem polegał na tym, że udało mu się to zrobić jakieś pięć minut przed przyjściem zaproszonych na obiad gości. Mama musiała wyjąć swoją różdżkę i posprzątać, co na resztę dnia wprawiło ją w fatalny nastrój.  
Tata był dużo bardziej cierpliwy, ale na pewno nie zachowałby spokoju, gdyby dowiedział się, że jego córka zdążyła już uciec ze szkoły i narazić na niebezpieczeństwo swoich kolegów. Właśnie... Ciekawe, czy Dumbledore wysłał już list do jej rodziców. Na samą myśl coś przewróciło jej się w żołądku. Nie miała jednak czasu, by się tym teraz martwić. Musiała skupić się na tym, co mówi do niej profesor, a mówił dużo. Powiedział między innymi, że takie wypadki się zdarzają i, że nie świadczą w żadnym razie o braku zdolności, wręcz przeciwnie. Tłumaczył, że Hogwart powstał po to by młodzi czarodzieje mogli bezpiecznie rozpoznawać swoją moc, uczyć się nad nią panować. Minerwa znów dostrzegła w jego oczach pewien charakterystyczny błysk, który, jak jej się wydawało, pojawiał się, kiedy coś go szczególnie cieszyło. Widocznie naprawdę lubi uczyć.  
\- Chcę, żebyś jeszcze raz spróbowała rzucić to zaklęcie - oświadczył. - Tak, jak zrobiłaś to na zajęciach. Zobaczymy w czym rzecz.  
Minerwa nie była przygotowana na taki obrót sprawy. Profesor może sobie twierdzić, że takie wypadki nie są niczym nadzwyczajnym, ale na dziś miała tych wypadków zdecydowanie dość. Prawie otworzyła usta, z zamiarem powiedzenia, że może lepiej, by nie rzucała już dzisiaj żadnych zaklęć, lecz nagle wydarzyło się coś, co całkowicie zbiło ją z tropu. Dumbledore spojrzał w okno. Najwidoczniej zobaczył tam coś interesującego, bo patrzył przez dobrą chwilę, aż zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy nie zapomniał o jej obecności.  
\- Widziałaś kiedyś feniksa? - zapytał, odwracając się w końcu i spoglądając na nią z uśmiechem.  
\- Nie - odparła ze zdumieniem Minerwa. - To one naprawdę istnieją?  
\- Istnieją, choć są rzadko spotykane. Zaraz zobaczysz. Tylko się nie przestrasz.  
Miała ochotę natychmiast powiedzieć, że nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru się przestraszyć, bo przecież nie była dzieckiem ani trochę strachliwym. Niektóre dziewczynki z jej poprzedniej szkoły bały się dosłownie wszystkiego; pająków, myszy, psów. Minerwa nigdy tego nie rozumiała. Co jest takiego strasznego w małej, szarej myszce, która zwykle ucieka, kiedy się na nią patrzy? Albo w pająku, który żyje sobie w jakimś ciemnym kącie i nikomu nie wchodzi w drogę? A jeszcze muchy wyłapuje. Aż głupio bać się takich stworzeń. Przyszło jej na myśl, że być może, w świecie czarodziejów, ludzie boją się feniksów i dlatego profesor tak powiedział. Ostatecznie postanowiła nic nie mówić. Dumbledore był jak narazie jedynym dorosłym chętnie objaśniającym jej rzeczy, z którymi stykała się po raz pierwszy. Mama opowiadała im czasem o Hogwarcie, ale wszystko zależało od jej nastroju. Bywały dni, w których choćby najdrobniejsza wzmianka o magii wprawiała ją w złość i zadając jakieś pytanie, nie można było mieć pewności, że nie trafiło się akurat na taki niedobry dzień.   
Dumbledore jednym machnięciem różdżki otworzył okno, wpuszczając powiew wilgotnego, wieczornego powietrza. Minerwa dostrzegła na ciemnym niebie złocisty punkt, który przybliżał się z dużą szybkością. Po kilku sekundach była już w stanie rozpoznać sylwetkę ptaka.  
\- Dlaczego on tu leci? - zapytała, wychylając się w stronę okna, by lepiej się przyjrzeć.  
\- Mieszka tu. To mój dobry przyjaciel.  
Ptak wleciał przez okno z dużym impetem i wydając z siebie wysoki pisk, kilkakrotnie obleciał gabinet dookoła. Minerwa wstrzymała oddech. Już rozumiała, co miał na myśli profesor; można się było naprawdę nieźle przestraszyć. Gorący podmuch, gdy feniks przelatywał obok niej, niemal wbił ją w oparcie fotela. W końcu wylądował na biurku i spojrzał na nią okiem przywodzącym na myśl diament.  
\- Gdzieś ty się włóczył? - odezwał się Dumbledore. Minerwa z fascynacją patrzyła, jak wyciąga rękę i długimi palcami gładzi szkarłatną głowę ptaka.  
\- Znowu latałeś na Antarktydę topić lodowce? No proszę cię… W końcu narobisz sobie kłopotów. - Feniks lekko przechylił głowę i zaskrzeczał w odpowiedzi, zupełnie tak, jakby się droczył. Niespodziewanie dla samej siebie, Minerwa zaśmiała się w głos, pierwszy raz od przyjazdu do Hogwartu.  
\- Ale jest piękny - powiedziała, nie panując zupełnie nad brzmieniem własnego głosu, w którym cień wesołości odznaczał się bardzo wyraźnie. Dumbledore spojrzał na nią znad okularów połówek.  
\- A jednak można panią rozweselić, panno McGonagall - powiedział, odgarniając sobie z twarzy kosmyk kasztanowych włosów.  
Feniks usiadł na biblioteczce i zaczął czyścić pióra. Minerwa zastanawiała się, czy jej przypadkiem nie podpali, ale nic takiego się nie wydarzyło.  
\- Dobrze, wróćmy do naszej zapałki - rzekł pogodnie Dumbledore i położył przed nią małe drewienko. Nie namyślając się zbyt wiele, Minerwa rzuciła zaklęcie. Zapałka zmieniła się w igłę grubości ramienia, zajmującą cały blat biurka.  
\- Doskonale - pochwalił ją Dumbledore.  
\- Doskonale? - Minerwa z zażenowaniem patrzyła na swoje dzieło. - Profesorze, niedźwiedzia by tym zabił.  
Dumbledore podniósł igłę i zważył w dłoniach.  
\- Może nawet górskiego trolla - stwierdził. - Ale mamy to, o co nam chodziło. Wkładasz w to za dużo mocy. Tak prosta transmutacja nie wymaga jej aż tyle.  
\- Nie wkładam w to za dużo mocy - odparła Minerwa. - Wcale o tym nie myślę. Nie wiedziałam, że trzeba.  
Dumbledore wstał i zaczął krążyć po gabinecie.  
\- Zwykle w przypadku czarodziejów rozpoczynających naukę, nie jest to istotne. Większość na początku nie potrafi uwolnić na zawołanie choćby niewielkiej ilości mocy. Wygląda na to, że u ciebie jest inaczej. Spróbuj teraz zmienić tę igłę w igłę normalnej wielkości.  
\- Nie znam formuły zaklęcia - odrzekła niepewnie Minerwa.  
\- Nie ważne. Zmieniając owcę w psa, też nie znałaś formuły.  
Och nie, znowu ta owca! Czy profesor będzie ją tym dręczył już zawsze?  
\- Zrób to tak, jak wydaje ci się, że powinno być zrobione.  
Minerwa wzięła różdżkę i skoncentrowała się na igle. Nagle dotarło do niej z całą mocą, że wszystko, co ją otacza, zbudowane jest z tych maleńkich cząsteczek, o których wspominali dziś na zajęciach, a skoro zbudowane jest z cząsteczek, można to zmienić, ona potrafi to zmienić, kształtować jak jej się podoba, rzeźbić jak w lipowym drewnie. Widziała utkwione w niej, uważne spojrzenie profesora, lecz nie przejmowała się tym. Właśnie odkryła coś fascynującego. Magia, której sama była źródłem, łagodnie mrowiła w palcach. Nie czuła tego wcześniej. A może czuła, lecz nie zwracała uwagi?  
\- Nie wiem jak tego nie zrobić ze zbyt dużą siłą - powiedziała w końcu. - Wiem, że znowu przesadzę, ale nie potrafię nad tym zapanować.  
Dumbledore ostrożnie ujął dwoma palcami jej nadgarstek, zmuszając ją by wykonała różdżką kilka okrężnych ruchów. Mrowienie zelżało do poziomu, który wydał jej się odpowiedni.  
\- Właśnie to mają na celu konkretne gesty, przypisane do poszczególnych zaklęć. Sama to wyczujesz. Spróbuj teraz.  
Minerwa nieświadomie ścisnęła mocniej różdżkę, kierując jej koniec na igłę. Igła rozpuściła się, jakby była z lodu. W powietrzu uformowała się nowa, o połowę mniejsza i cieńsza, niż poprzednia.  
W ciągu następnych kilku minut opanowała zmienianie zapałki w igłę, deskę, a nawet żelazny pręt dowolnej wielkości. Później zaczęła się już bawić, zmieniając igłę w szpilkę do włosów z elegancką główką, albo zapałkę w deskę pomalowaną na różne kolory.  
Tak się tym zmęczyła, że nie była pewna, czy da radę wstać z fotela, nie mówiąc już o dowleczeniu się do własnej sypialni..  
\- Obawiam się, że program przewidziany dla pierwszego roku nie jest tym, czym powinnaś się zajmować podczas zajęć z mojego przedmiotu. Zastanowię się, co z tym zrobić. A teraz wracaj do siebie. Zdaje się, że jesteś wykończona.  
Życzyli sobie dobrej nocy. Feniks zaskrzeczał przyjaźnie, choć łebek miał schowany pod skrzydłem i wszystko wskazywało na to, że śpi. Minerwa zatrzymała się w drzwiach, przypominając sobie o czymś, o czym udało jej się zupełnie zapomnieć. Sprawa, choć nieprzyjemna, wymagała jednak, by się nią zająć.  
\- Panie profesorze, jeszcze jedno.  
\- Tak?  
\- Panna Pince wspominała mi, że mam szlaban w każdą sobotę, do końca semestru. Akurat nie miała przy sobie notatki z dokładną informacją, a nie chciałabym jej o tej porze niepokoić. Jutro sobota i wolałabym wiedzieć..  
\- Dobrze, już sprawdzam. Powinienem gdzieś to tutaj mieć.  
Z jednej z szuflad wyjął teczkę, jak Domyśliła się Minerwa, opatrzoną jej nazwiskiem. Otworzył ją i przez chwilę czytał coś, co musiało znajdować się na wierzchu. Kiedy na nią spojrzał, miał bardzo osobliwą minę, trudno było stwierdzić co wyraża.  
\- Dziś o północy masz iść z Profesorem Slughornem do Zakazanego Lasu. Niektóre rośliny można zbierać tylko w nocy - dodał, chyba w reakcji na jej zaskoczenie.  
\- Dobrze, dziękuje panie profesorze - odrzekła, zastanawiając się w duchu, czy Slughorn będzie na tyle uprzejmy, żeby ją z tego lasu przynieść, jeśli zdarzy jej się po drodze paść i nie wstać. Niespodziewanie nasunęło jej się coś jeszcze, wspomnienie sprzed wielu lat, gdy ojciec upomniał ją, że nie wolno się bawić zapałkami. Nie robiła wtedy nic szczególnego, układała z nich jakieś kształty, ale tata bardzo się bał, że może niechcący coś podpalić. Dobrze, że do końca nie docierało do niego, że podpalić coś może i bez zapałek. Gdyby dziś ją zobaczył, pewnie byłby przerażony. Zacisnęła usta w wąską kreskę. Jej względnie poukładany świat właśnie zmieniał się w kruchą konstrukcję z zapałek i nie była w stanie nic na to poradzić.


	3. Niespodziewane spotkanie

Rozdział 3.  
Niespodziewane spotkanie

Stała wysoko na wieży, wyglądając przez otwór w murze, okalającym jej szczyt  
i celując różdżką w kłębiące się na dole, złowrogie, ciemne postacie. Było ich dużo, bardzo dużo. Mimo panującej ciemności, dostrzegała je w niemal nieustających, różnokolorowych rozbłyskach zaklęć. Zimny wiatr chłostał ją po twarzy, trzymająca różdżkę dłoń drżała lekko. To zła pozycja, musi stąd natychmiast zejść, bo nawet jeżeli jej zaklęcia dosięgną walczących, może przy okazji zranić tych, których nie powinna.  
\- Nie atakujcie stąd! - zawołała. - Malcolm, słyszysz!? Nie stąd!  
Ktoś, kto najwidoczniej stał za nią, chwycił ją za ramię. W jej kierunku, z zawrotną prędkością zbliżał się strumień zielonego światła.  
\- A niech to! - powiedział jakiś nieznany jej głos. W następnej chwili szorstkie ręce pochwyciły ją i ściągnęły w dół.  
\- A niech to! - powtórzył ten sam głos. - Może byś chociaż spróbowała to przeżyć, co?  
\- Przymknij się - warknęła. Zdumiała się nieuprzejmością własnych słów, jednak w tej chwili nieszczególnie się tym zmartwiła. Gdzie są Malcolm i Robert? Gdzie ich znowu poniosło? Pewnie już się znudzili. Z nimi tak zawsze. W najtrudniejszych momentach dochodzą do wniosku, że to głupie i zostawiają ją samą. I oni mają czelność twierdzić, że znają się na bitwach lepiej od niej.  
Nagle uświadomiła sobie, że coś jest bardzo nie w porządku. Uklękła i rozejrzała się po otoczeniu. Za sobą wciąż czuła obecność mężczyzny, który właśnie ocalił ją przed tym zielonym światłem, jednak on zdawał się nie dostrzegać straszliwej prawdy. Wszystko wokół zrobione było z zapałek.  
\- O mój Boże! - zawołała Minerwa, owładnięta dzikim przerażeniem. Poczuła, że wieża się chwieje i, że cały zamek zaraz się rozsypie, że nie zdoła uciec, że nikt nie ma prawa ocaleć. Zerwała się i znów wychyliła za blankę. Nie dostrzegła nic, tylko ciemność. Rozległ się potężny trzask, jakby runęło jednocześnie ze sto drzew. To był koniec.  
Gdy się obudziła, serce tłukło jej się w piersi jak oszalałe. Dawno nie miała tak realistycznego snu. Zapamiętała jednak tylko zakończenie, Hogwart z zapałek, któremu groziła katastrofa. Reszta rozpłynęła się w ciepłym świetle poranka, wlewającym się do dormitorium. Minerwa rozsunęła zasłony wokół łóżka i leżała przez chwile, zastanawiając się, która może być godzina. Sądząc po oświetleniu, nie powinno być później, niż po dziewiątej. Musi koniecznie sprawić sobie jakiś zegarek. Dostała od rodziców trochę pieniędzy, które wymieniła w Banku Gringotta na walutę obowiązującą w świecie czarodziejów. Teraz trochę tego żałowała, bo nie wiadomo, czy w którymś z czarodziejskich sklepów można kupić normalny zegarek. Trzeba będzie kogoś zapytać.  
Wstała w końcu i spojrzała na masywny budzik, stojący na szafce Fannie Forks. Nie pomyliła się, było dziesięć po dziewiątej. Ucieszyła się, że nie przespała śniadania. Była wściekle głodna. Do zamku wróciła po trzeciej w nocy i już wtedy nie pogardziłaby czymś do jedzenia. Musiała jednak zaczekać do rana. Próba zakradnięcia się do kuchni byłaby zbyt ryzykowna. Zresztą trzeba by w ogóle mieć pojęcie, gdzie kuchnia się znajduje.  
Szlaban z Profesorem Slughornem nie zmęczyłby jej wcale. Leśne powietrze postawiło ją na nogi w kilka minut, a wyszukiwanie roślin byłoby całkiem przyjemnym zajęciem, gdyby nie Slughorn, zadający setki pytań, głównie na temat jej matki.  
\- Miałem przyjemność poznać Isobell - oświadczył w taki sposób, jakby uważał, że jeśli on kogoś nie zna, to nie jest to osoba warta poznania. - Przemiła i bardzo zdolna istota - ciągnął. - Bardzo zdolna. Szkoda, że... tak zniknęła.  
Minerwa miała wrażenie, że chciał powiedzieć coś innego, lecz w ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język. Odetchnęła z ulgą, kiedy się od niego uwolniła. Miała nadzieję, że nie będzie na niego skazana przez wszystkie soboty semestru.  
Pierwszą rzeczą jaką usłyszała po wejściu do Wielkiej Sali, był wybijający się ponad zwyczajowy gwar głos Delii.  
\- Nie, nie, daj mi to! Ja to zjem! Zjem wszystkie przypalone tosty! Uwielbiam przypalone tosty! Zawsze je zjadam! Wszyściutkie!  
Minerwa skrzywiła się. Widać nikt tej panny nie wychował jak należy. A może w czarodziejskich rodzinach nie przywiązuje się wagi do dobrego wychowania? Kto wie, jakie tam panują porządki.  
Dostrzeżenie Delii było dużo trudniejsze, niż jej usłyszenie. Prawdę mówiąc Minerwa w ogóle jej nie widziała. Po chwili zrozumiała dlaczego. Gdy podeszła do stołu, Delia się spod niego wynurzyła, trzymając w dłoni wysmarowaną dżemem łyżeczkę.  
\- Ooo! Księżniczka przyszła! - zawołała. - A myślałam, że nie wstanie.  
\- Nikt panienki nie nauczył zasad zachowania przy stole? - warknęła Minerwa, siadając obok Fannie, która usiłowała nie dusić się ze śmiechu.  
\- A panienki nikt nie nauczył, że nie ucieka się ze szkoły? - odparowała natychmiast Delia. Buzię też miała usmarowaną dżemem.  
\- Wystarczy już, Delio. Rzeczywiście robisz za dużo zamieszania - odezwała się Ermengarda.  
\- A ty znowu masz ten napis na swetrze. Jak profesor Dumbledore to zobaczy… - Delia zrobiła minę wyrażającą głęboką dezaprobatę, natomiast jej oczy przybrały zmartwiony wyraz. Kilka osób siedzących przy końcu stołu wybuchnęło śmiechem. Byli to głównie starsi uczniowie.  
\- Nie wierzę, że ona to potrafi zrobić po tygodniu - powiedział Theo Wilkins z szóstego roku. - Po prostu nie wierzę.  
\- Nie zobaczy, bo ma coś do załatwienia w Londynie i nie będzie go do obiadu - odparła spokojnie Ermengarda.  
\- To mu powiem. Jak tylko wróci, zaraz mu powiem. Zaczekam w Sali Wejściowej. Albo nie. Zrobię tam na ścianie taki wielki napis: "Ermengarda znowu chodzi w tym swetrze, w którym miała nie chodzić". I wtedy zobaczy sobie, jak przyjdzie.  
\- Konkurujesz z Irytkiem? Powinniście się zaprzyjaźnić - odezwał się siedzący obok Ermengardy rudowłosy Jimmy.  
\- Żebyś tego w złą godzinę nie powiedział - odrzekła Ermengarda. Minerwa dyskretnie zerknęła na jej sweter i z trudem stłumiła okrzyk. "Jestem głupią krową i nic się na to nie poradzi", głosiły złote litery. Ermengarda naprawdę jest dziwna. Żeby napisać sobie na swetrze coś takiego?  
\- A ja profesorowi powiem, powiem, powiem! - zaśpiewała Delia. - Ooo! Jeszcze jeden przypalony tost! Trzeba go zjeść, żeby się na talerzu księżniczki przypadkiem nie znalazł.  
\- Będzie cię brzuch bolał - powiedziała nieśmiało Fannie.  
\- Eee tam, mnie nie będzie. Ale księżniczka mogłaby się rozchorować.  
Minerwa nie miała pojęcia kiedy i dlaczego właściwie została księżniczką, jednak irytowało ją to niezmiernie.  
\- Jeszcze raz nazwiesz mnie księżniczką, a zaczaruję ci nos tak, że będzie rósł za każdym razem, gdy wypowiesz... to słowo na k - powiedziała Głośno. Nie znała takiego zaklęcia, ale była pewna, że będzie umiała to zrobić, jeśli tylko się postara.  
\- Księżniczka! Księżniczka! Księżniczka! - ryknęła Delia.  
Minerwa błyskawicznie wyciągnęła różdżkę i nie myśląc wcale o tym, że znowu łamie szkolny regulamin, wycelowała w nos Delii.  
\- Księżniczka! - zawołała Delia, dając nura pod stół. Było jednak za późno. Maleńka, niebieska iskierka ugodziła ją prosto w nos.  
\- Co tu się dzieje! - rozległ się donośny głos. Do ich stołu podeszła profesor Merrythought, wicedyrektorka i nauczycielka obrony przed czarną magią.  
Delia wydała z siebie jakiś nieartykułowany dźwięk i wgramoliła się z powrotem na krzesło. Zamiast nosa miała miniaturową trąbę słonia, czego w przeciwieństwie do reszty Gryfonów, najwyraźniej jeszcze nie zauważyła. Kilkanaście osób wybuchnęło śmiechem, nie zważając na obecność nauczycielki. Minerwa uświadomiła sobie, że wciąż trzyma uniesioną różdżkę. Schowała ją do kieszeni, ze strasznym przeczuciem, że to mógł być ostatni raz, kiedy jej użyła. Tym razem na pewno wyrzucą ją ze szkoły. Dlaczego znowu zrobiła coś tak głupiego? Przecież obiecała, że nie złamie więcej żadnych zasad i była pewna, że uda jej się tej obietnicy dotrzymać. Głupia, głupia, głupia!  
\- A niech to, dobra jest - powiedział cicho Jimmy, mając przy tym taki wyraz twarzy, jakby oglądał jakiś ciekawy mecz.  
\- Panno McGonagall! - zawołała profesor Merrythought. - Jak pani śmie umieszczać na swetrze prefekta własnego domu tak ordynarne napisy!? Nie dość ma pani kłopotów!?  
Minerwa spodziewała się wszystkiego, ale nie tego. Widać w Hogwarcie posiadanie trąby zamiast nosa nie rzuca się w oczy tak bardzo, jak niewłaściwe napisy na ubraniach.  
Ermengarda wstała, jak zwykle bardzo powoli. Minerwa mogłaby przysiąc, że dziewczyna zerknęła na nią i lekko pokręciła głową, więc postanowiła się narazie nie odzywać.  
\- Pani profesor, to nie ona zrobiła - powiedziała Ermengarda. Spojrzenia wszystkich siedzących przy stole Gryfonów utkwione były w niej, a konkretnie w jej swetrze. Dwie trzecioklasistki stłumiły okrzyk. Widocznie wcześniej nie wiedziały, co jest na nim napisane.  
\- To ja mam taki sweter z napisem. Miałam w nim już nie chodzić, ale jakoś tak dzisiaj rano się zamyśliłam i zapomniałam.  
Profesor Merrythought sapnęła z oburzeniem.  
\- Usiłuje mi pani wmówić, że posiada pani sweter z takim napisem!? - zagrzmiała.  
\- No tak. Kiedyś się trochę zezłościłam, jak mnie niektórzy ciągle obgadywali i taki sobie zrobiłam, żeby im dopiec, że wiem, co gadają.  
Jimmy energicznie podniósł się z krzesła. W tym samym momencie Delia zaczęła badać dłońmi swoją trąbę. Jej oczy zrobiły się okrągłe, trudno było powiedzieć, czy ze zdumienia, czy z przestrachu.  
\- Pani profesor - powiedział Jimmy, uprzejmym, lecz zdecydowanym tonem. - Zaraz tu dojdzie do jakiegoś straszliwego nieporozumienia. Ermengarda owszem, ma sweter z napisem, ale innym. Ktoś go rzeczywiście musiał zmienić, ale nawet tego nie zauważyliśmy. Nikt się nie przyglądał. Dopiero jak pani profesor zwróciła uwagę.  
Kilka siedzących najbliżej osób skinęło głowami. Do stołu podszedł również profesor Aschenwald, nauczyciel zaklęć. Był to dość wysoki mężczyzna, szczupły, trzymający się nienagannie prosto, wręcz sztywno, z jasnymi, rudawymi włosami, ostrzyżonymi krótko i niebieskimi oczami, które jednak, jak zauważyła Minerwa, miały zupełnie inny odcień niż oczy Dumbledore'a. Były ciemniejsze, bardziej chmurne. Skórę natomiast miał prawie tak jasną, jak Delia. Nie nosił brody, jedynie pokaźne wąsy, nie różniące się kolorem od włosów.  
\- Co się stało, pani profesor? - zapytał ostro, spoglądając kolejno na Ermengardę, Minerwę i Jimmy'ego.  
\- Właśnie próbuję zrozumieć. To jakiś absurd.  
\- Ktoś zmienił napis na swetrze Ermengardy, panie profesorze i wyglądało to tak, jakby to zrobiła ta mała - tu wskazał na Minerwę, która choć była starszemu koledze niezmiernie wdzięczna, nie była zbyt zadowolona z tego, że nazywa się ją małą.  
\- Ale ona tego nie zrobiła. Nikt z nas tego nie zrobił. To musiał być jakiś paskudny, ślizgoński…  
\- Panie robins - upomniał go Aschenwald. - Bez takich wycieczek proszę.  
\- Więc dlaczego miała pani w dłoni różdżkę, panno McGonagall? - zapytała profesor Merrythought, która nie wyglądała na ani trochę przekonaną. Ermengarda tym czasem widocznie została przez kogoś uświadomiona, z jakim napisem paraduje po szkole, bo wyjęła różdżkę i jednym ruchem, nie wypowiadając żadnego słowa, zmieniła kolor swetra na jednolicie niebieski.  
\- Bo - zaczęła Minerwa, nie mając pojęcia, co tak naprawdę chce powiedzieć. Przyznanie się, że chciała zaczarować nos Delii nie zaliczało się do najlepszych pomysłów.  
\- To moja wina - oświadczyła Ermengarda. - Słyszałam, że jest dobra z zaklęć i chciałam, żeby coś pokazała.  
Minerwa była pewna, że Aschenwald uśmiechnął się lekko. Miała z nim dopiero jedne zajęcia i nie znała go zbyt dobrze, lecz mimo wszystko nie podejrzewała, że potrafi się uśmiechać. A jednak mogłaby przysiąc, że to zrobił.  
\- Tyle razy się wam powtarza, że nie wolno rzucać żadnych czarów przy stole! - zawołała profesor Merrythought, niesiona nową falą gniewu.  
\- Gryffindor traci trzydzieści punktów za to całe zajście. I możecie być pewni, że pomówię o tym z profesorem Dumbledore’em! Panno Pince, jest pani prefektem, więc proszę wywiązywać się ze swoich obowiązków i pilnować tutaj porządku, a nie jeszcze powodować zamieszanie.  
\- Przepraszam, pani profesor. To się nie powtórzy.  
W tym momencie, jak na złość, rozległo się donośne, nieco żałosne trąbienie. To Delia próbowała coś powiedzieć.  
\- I żebyście nie przywozili do szkoły tego świństwa, też wam się ciągle mówi! W listach do rodziców się pisze! - ryknęła nauczycielka, spoglądając na Delię z furią. Minus dziesięć punktów! - rzuciła i odwróciła się, by odejść. Usłyszeli jeszcze jak mówi do profesora Aschenwalda:  
\- Oj, trzeba koniecznie porozmawiać z Albusem. Za bardzo tym dzieciakom pobłaża. Jak z kimś jest problem, to zawsze z nimi.  
\- Bo w Slytherinie aniołek na aniołku - mruknął Jimmy. - Rzeczywiście, Zwykle siedzą cicho, ale jak już o nich słychać, to głównie w radiowej kronice kryminalnej.  
\- A niech to - westchnęła Ermengarda. - Aż mi się gorąco zrobiło.  
\- Wytropię tego łobuza, który zmienił ci ten napis. Wytropię i przyprawię mu... trąbę, możesz być tego pewna - powiedział Jimmy, zabierając się do pałaszowania wystudzonej owsianki. Minerwa z fascynacją przyglądała się jak Delia, używając trąby, wciąga całą zawartość dzbanka z herbatą.  
\- Dlaczego mnie z tego wyciągnęliście? - zapytała w końcu. Jimmy spojrzał na nią poważnie, lecz to Ermengarda odpowiedziała:  
\- Bo teraz pewnie wyleciałabyś ze szkoły, a szkoda, żebyś wyleciała, na dodatek za coś, czego nie zrobiłaś.  
\- Zrobiłam coś innego - odparła Minerwa, czując, że jej też zaczyna się robić gorąco.  
\- No i słusznie! - wybuchnął Jimmy. - Ostrzegałaś ją, że to zrobisz, jeżeli się nie uspokoi, a skoro nie posłuchała, niech teraz chodzi z trąbą. Nie było w tym nic nieuczciwego.  
\- A jeśli zostanie jej tak na zawsze? - Minerwa zaczynała czuć coraz większe wyrzuty sumienia, choć wyglądało na to, że Delia, po otrząśnięciu się z pierwszego szoku, nieszczególnie się tym martwi. Ładowała sobie właśnie do ust tosta z dżemem, oczywiście używając trąby. W międzyczasie, korzystając z tego, że miała wolne ręce, smarowała kolejnego miodem.  
\- Guzik tam zostanie - odparł Jimmy. - Nie ma takiego zaklęcia, z którym Dumbledore by sobie nie poradził. Ale to na pewno samo przejdzie po kilku godzinach. Tego rodzaju transmutacja, w większości przypadków nie jest trwała.  
\- Naprawdę profesor Dumbledore jest taki dobry?  
\- Najlepszy - odpowiedział zdecydowanie Jimmy. - Nie wiem, czy jest w kraju ktoś lepszy od niego. Chyba raczej nie. Mówi się, że mógłby zostać dyrektorem, ale mnie się nie wydaje, żeby miał ochotę uwiązywać się do Hogwartu. Prędzej, czy później gdzieś go poniesie.  
\- Pewnie do Ministerstwa - mruknęła Ermengarda. - Bo gdzie indziej? Zostanie w końcu ministrem, co by miał nie zostać?  
\- A dlaczego profesor Merrythought długo zachowywała się tak, jakby nie zauważyła trąby Delii? - pytała dalej Minerwa. Nie wiedziała zbyt wiele o Ministerstwie Magii, ale to mogło zaczekać. Narazie sam Hogwart, z rządzącymi nim dziwnymi zasadami, stanowił niezbadany teren.  
\- Są takie dowcipne ciastka, po których wydaje się odgłosy różnych zwierząt - objaśniła Ermengarda. - Na pewno pomyślała, że to jakiś nowy rodzaj.  
'- Zamówiłem całą partię lwów na mecz ze Ślizgonami - szepnął Jimmy. - Będziemy ryczeć, moi drodzy. Dostaną od tego szału.  
\- Udam, że tego nie słyszałam - burknęła Ermengarda.  
\- I znowu straciliśmy wszystkie punkty - powiedziała z wyrzutem Alyson Lynch, wstając od stołu. - Przez nią - dodała, spoglądając z niechęcią na Minerwę. - Ciekawa jestem, czy to odrobi.  
\- A odrobię - odrzekła hardo Minerwa. - Żebyś wiedziała, że odrobię. I nie znowu, bo wcześniej żadnych punktów przeze mnie nie straciliśmy.  
***  
Albus Dumbledore bardzo lubił atmosferę Londynu, zarówno tego czarodziejskiego, jak i mugolskiego. W ogóle lubił wiele miejsc na świecie, a odkrywanie nowych było jedną z tych rzeczy, które sprawiały mu największą przyjemność. Najlepiej czuł się jednak gdy wracał do Hogwartu, również po tak krótkich wypadach, jak dzisiejszy. Nie mógł powiedzieć, by zamek urzekł go odrazu. Kiedy przyjechał tu jako chłopiec, syn człowieka skazanego za potrójne morderstwo, miał wrażenie, że sam trafił do więzienia. Nawet nauczyciele początkowo całkiem jawnie okazywali mu, w najlepszym wypadku, pogardę. Jedynie Armando Dippet, który nauczał wtedy zaklęć, nie tylko nie miał do niego żadnych uprzedzeń, ale wręcz go lubił. To chyba właśnie jego dyskretna serdeczność sprawiła, że Albus się nie poddał, że postanowił udowodnić swoją wartość. Pokazał im na co go stać, raz, drugi, trzeci. W pewnym momencie zrozumiał, że posiada ponadprzeciętne zdolności. Dość szybko został przemianowany z syna mordercy na geniusza i dumę szkoły. Hogwart zmienił się w jego oczach nie do poznania, stał się szansą, nadzieją, kopalnią możliwości, którą należało maksymalnie wykorzystać. Albus w końcu był panem własnego losu. Ponury cień ojca już za nim nie podążał, a w każdym razie nie krok w krok. Odchodził z Hogwartu z wieloma wspaniałymi doświadczeniami, lecz bez żalu. Zakończył ten etap i nadszedł czas by rozpocząć nowy, jeszcze wspanialszy. Lecz jak to zwykle bywa, życie potoczyło się w sposób zupełnie nieprzewidziany. Nagła śmierć matki, Gellert, potem śmierć siostry. Gdy powrócił do Hogwartu jako nauczyciel, poczuł się tak, jakby dokładnie tu było jego miejsce, jakby Hogwart czekał, by przyjąć go ponownie i znów stać się szansą, nadzieją,  
a przede wszystkim domem odpowiednim dla człowieka, mającego tendencje do nadziewania się na ostrze własnych ambicji. Albus wziął na siebie odpowiedzialność za innych, która niegdyś tak mu ciążyła i po pewnym czasie ze zdumieniem odkrył, że do niej przywykł, że nie wyobraża już sobie życia bez niej. Okazało się też, że uwielbia uczyć, a uczniowie szybko go pokochali.  
\- Nie mogę sobie przypomnieć, jak to było, gdy cię tu nie było - mawiał czasami Armando, prawdopodobnie nie mając pojęcia, jak dużo to dla niego znaczy.  
Albus opuścił właśnie Bank Gringotta. Wybrał się tam by wpłacić część zaoszczędzonych pieniędzy, które zarobił pracując w szkole. Bieżące wydatki nie pochłaniały zbyt wiele, więc mógł pozwolić sobie na odkładanie konkretnych sum. Miał pewne plany odnośnie badań alchemicznych, prowadzonych wraz z Nicolasem Flamelem, co w przyszłości mogło wymagać sporych finansowych nakładów.  
Z tej nie zapowiadającej się zbyt interesująco wizyty w Londynie, wynikła niespodziewana korzyść. Dowiedział się mianowicie, że kilka tygodni temu Aberforth zabrał ze skrytki swoją część odziedziczonego po matce złota. Wszystko, co do knuta. Oczywiście miał do tego pełne prawo, jednak tak radykalny krok Albusa zaniepokoił. Zwłaszcza, że do tej pory złoto leżało sobie w skrytce praktycznie nietknięte i zdawało się Aberfortha nie obchodzić.  
W połączeniu z jego wybitną zdolnością do pakowania się w kłopoty, nie wyglądało to najlepiej. Albus wiedział, że jakakolwiek próba ingerencji w sprawy młodszego brata spotka się - nie bez powodu - z gwałtownym sprzeciwem, ale teraz naprawdę nie było mu to obojętne i zamierzał dowiedzieć się o co chodzi. Jeżeli rzeczywiście Aberforthowi strzeliło do głowy coś głupiego, może jeszcze nie być za późno. Całe szczęście, że wybrał się do banku akurat dzisiaj i natknął się na wyjątkowo gadatliwego Goblina.  
Korzystając wolnego dnia i ładnej pogody, postanowił przespacerować się trochę po mugolskim Londynie. Wstąpił do mieszczącego się przy Charing Cross Road antykwariatu, do którego zaglądał zawsze, ilekroć znajdował się w pobliżu i miał trochę czasu. Znalazł tam mnóstwo interesujących książek, które znacznie poszerzyły jego wiedzę na temat Mugoli. Poza tym, właściciela zdawali się nie irytować klienci, zadający niekiedy pytania, mogące uchodzić za dziwne, co również Albusowi odpowiadało.  
W środku, prócz właściciela był jeszcze jeden, wysoki, czarnowłosy mężczyzna w grafitowym garniturze, o niepokojąco znajomym wyrazie oczu. Albus mógłby się założyć o kilka palców, że spotkał go już wcześniej. Mężczyzna oglądał stary, kominkowy zegar. W końcu go kupił i wyszedł. W tym czasie do sklepu wszedł kolejny klient, drobny młodzieniec w za dużym, szarym 'płaszczu. Rozejrzał się, jednak nic nie zdawało się przyciągnąć jego uwagi. Prawą rękę przez cały czas trzymał w kieszeni. Albus, zajęty przeglądaniem książek, widział go kątem oka. Nagle chłopak ruszył szybko do wyjścia. Odwrócony tyłem, całkowicie pochłonięty czyszczeniem starych wazonów właściciel nie zauważył niczego, lecz Albus bez namysłu wybiegł za młodzieńcem, który niemal w panice upychał coś pod płaszczem. Wyminął go zręcznie, zastąpił mu drogę i złapał go mocno za chude ramię. Chłopak miał nie więcej niż osiemnaście lat. W jego wodnistych, szarych oczach odmalowało się zdumienie.  
\- Co pan stamtąd zabrał? - zapytał spokojnie Albus.  
\- Ja? Nie, nic. Po prostu wyszedłem, bo nie znalazłem tego, co chciałem.  
\- Zabrał pan coś z lady.  
W tym momencie zjawił się mężczyzna z zegarem, który opuścił sklep wcześniej. Minę miał bardzo zatroskaną.  
\- Przepraszam panowie - odezwał się donośnym, dźwięcznym głosem. - Czy któryś z panów nie znalazł przypadkiem czarnej, skórzanej teczki?  
-Podejrzewam, że ten pan może coś na ten temat wiedzieć - odrzekł Albus, teraz już zupełnie pewien, że czarna teczka mignęła mu przed oczami. Wbił w młodego człowieka jedno ze swych najbardziej przenikliwych spojrzeń. Mężczyzna podszedł bliżej i również zaczął przewiercać domniemanego złodzieja wzrokiem. Chłopak zadrżał. Po kilkudziesięciu sekundach skapitulował, wyjął teczkę spod płaszcza i zwrócił właścicielowi.  
\- Ja nie ukradłem - powiedział niepewnie i znów wsunął prawą rękę do kieszeni.  
A niech to! Czyżby był czarodziejem i zamierzał sięgnąć po różdżkę? Albus instynktownie chciał zrobić to samo, lecz powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili. Wzmocnił jedynie chwyt. - Leżało na ladzie, więc...  
\- Więc sobie wziąłeś - dokończył właściciel teczki. Mówił z wyraźnym, szkockim akcentem. - Nikt cię nie nauczył, że kradzież to ciężki grzech?  
\- Ja nie...  
\- Nie ma sensu zaprzeczać, chłopcze - rzekł łagodnie Albus. - Kradzież, to kradzież. Widziałeś kto zostawił teczkę, a mimo to chciałeś ją zabrać i uciec.  
\- Nie, po prostu myślałem, że...  
\- Cicho bądź! - powiedział mężczyzna. Nie podniósł głosu, lecz w samym jego tonie było coś takiego, że nawet Albusowi zrobiło się nieswojo. - Jak śmiesz przerywać osobie starszej i mądrzejszej od ciebie? W tej chwili wyjmij tę rękę z kieszeni. Co tam jeszcze chowasz?  
\- Nic, proszę pana. Tylko mysz. Cyrkową mysz.  
\- Cyrkową mysz - powtórzył mężczyzna, unosząc brwi. - Masz szczęście, że nie mam czasu, żeby iść na policję, bo inaczej byłoby z tobą krucho. Chyba, że temu panu zginęła akurat cyrkowa mysz, albo coś innego.  
Albus pokręcił głową. Wzmianka o policji sprawiła, że oczy chłopaka zrobiły się okrągłe z przerażenia.  
\- W takim razie zmiataj stąd i dobrze ci radzę, zastanów się nad sobą, bo takich jak ty, nic dobrego nie czeka.  
Uwolniony młodzieniec puścił się biegiem przed siebie i zniknął za rogiem ulicy.   
\- Dziękuję panu - powiedział po chwili mężczyzna, już znacznie cieplejszym tonem. - Gdyby go pan nie zatrzymał, miałbym potężny kłopot. Straciłbym dokumenty, pieniądze, wszystko. Zająłem się tym zegarem, moment nieuwagi i… sam pan widział.  
\- Tak. - Albus uśmiechnął się lekko. - Kiedyś zdarzyło mi się coś podobnego. Skradziono mi torbę, w której było pełno… słodyczy.  
\- Ani jednej, cyrkowej myszy? - zapytał mężczyzna, a kąciki jego ust drgnęły lekko.  
\- Na szczęście ani jednej - odpowiedział wesoło Albus. - Czy sugeruje pan, że wyglądam na kogoś, komu ukradli cyrkową mysz?  
\- Nie, raczej nie. Proszę wybaczyć. Wybawił mnie pan z nie lada kłopotu, a ja sobie z pana żartuję. Taki mam niestety charakter, choć Bóg mi świadkiem, że nad sobą pracuję.  
Albus roześmiał się serdecznie.  
\- Ależ drogi panie, nie uważam, żeby poczucie humoru stanowiło wadę charakteru, a żart jest zwykle przejawem sympatii. Jak mógłbym się o to gniewać?  
Przyglądali się sobie przez chwilę. W końcu mężczyzna wyciągnął rękę.  
\- Robert McGonagall - przedstawił się. Jego uścisk był silny, dłoń ciepła. Albus nie był w stanie zapanować nad wyrazem zdumienia, jaki odmalował się na jego twarzy. Nagle zrozumiał skąd zna to spojrzenie. I ten sposób mówienia.  
\- Albus Dumbledore. Miło mi pana poznać. To dość niezwykły zbieg okoliczności, bo zdaje się, że uczę pańską córkę.  
\- Uczy pan moją córkę? - W głosie mężczyzny dało się słyszeć napięcie.  
\- Tak, na to wygląda - odrzekł łagodnie Albus. - Chyba, że to zbieżność nazwisk, ale nie sądzę, bo patrząc na pana, trudno nie dostrzec podobieństwa.  
McGonagall wyprostował się jeszcze bardziej, choć wydawało się to niemożliwe. Wzrostem dorównywał Albusowi, lecz był od niego mocniej zbudowany.  
\- W takim razie musi pan być niezwykłym człowiekiem, bo moja córka jest dzieckiem wyjątkowym i wybraliśmy dla niej z żoną szkołę, w której uczą wybitni nauczyciele.  
\- Nie określiłbym siebie mianem niezwykłego, lecz Minerwa rzeczywiście jest wyjątkowym dzieckiem, nawet jak na nasze standardy.  
Usłyszawszy imię córki, McGonagall wyraźnie odetchnął, a jego surowa twarz przybrała nieco łagodniejszy wyraz.  
\- W głowie mi się to nie mieści - powiedział cicho. - Przecież to wydaje się być wbrew Bogu, wbrew naturze, a jednak jesteście uczciwymi ludźmi. Moja żona… Trudno o lepszą. No i teraz pan. Niejeden przeszedłby obojętnie, pozwalając temu złodziejaszkowi odejść.  
\- Niektórzy na pewno są uczciwymi ludźmi - mruknął Albus. - Inni nie. Jak wszędzie.  
McGonagall utkwił w jego twarzy uważne spojrzenie.  
-Mam dziś dużo czasu - oznajmił. - Wracam do domu dopiero we wtorek. Po prostu chciałem, żeby dzieciak myślał, że cudem mu się upiekło. Da się pan zaprosić na filiżankę herbaty? Tu, za rogiem.  
Usiedli więc przy stoliku przed niewielką kawiarnią i wypili po filiżance aromatycznej herbaty z cynamonem. Przebywający w Londynie od czwartku McGonagall nie wiedział nic o ucieczce córki i zmartwił się, kiedy Albus mu o tym wspomniał.  
\- Bardzo mi przykro, że sprawiła kłopot - powiedział. - To po części moja wina. Długo sądziłem, że… - Urwał z zakłopotaniem. - Że mamy jakiś wybór.  
Albus skinął głową.  
\- Niech się pan nie martwi. Rozmawiałem z nią i zdaje mi się, że wyjaśniliśmy sobie najważniejsze sprawy.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że nie zrobi więcej nic podobnego, że będzie pana słuchać. Ktoś musi jej to wszystko wyjaśnić, pomóc to jakoś poukładać. Wie pan, mamy jeszcze dwóch, młodszych chłopców, takich, jak Minerwa, ale ona zdaje się być najbardziej… taka, jeśli rozumie pan, co mam na myśli.  
\- Rozumiem - odrzekł Albus. - Rzeczywiście, posiada ogromne zdolności. Wczoraj miałem okazję się o tym przekonać. Może pan być spokojny. W Hogwarcie nauczy się jak nad nimi panować i jak je we właściwy sposób wykorzystywać. A trudne początki nie rzadko są zapowiedzią wielkich rzeczy.  
\- Mogą być i małe - stwierdził McGonagall, biorąc sobie herbatnika wielkości znaczka pocztowego. - Byle by dobre.  
Obaj się uśmiechnęli. Albus również sięgnął po ciastko.  
\- Ma pan absolutną rację - powiedział.  
Wracając do Hogwartu był całkowicie pochłonięty układaniem wstępu do przewodnika dla mugolskich rodziców dzieci, które są czarodziejami. Że też do tej pory nikt nie opracował choćby broszury. Przecież powinni wiedzieć, z czym mają do czynienia. Może rzeczywiście sam się tym kiedyś zajmie? Na pewno będzie to wymagało solidnego przygotowania; aż za dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę, że wszelkie opracowania o Mugolach traktują o wszystkim, tylko nie o tym, co naprawdę może się czarodziejom przydać w kontaktach z nimi i nie chciał powtórzyć analogicznego błędu.  
Skoro w jego przypadku władza niekoniecznie jest najlepszym punktem wyjścia do tego, by zmieniać świat na lepsze, być może jest nim edukacja. Edukacja to jedna z najbardziej subtelnych form władzy - przemknęło mu przez myśl.  
Gdy tylko wszedł do Sali Wejściowej, usłyszał donośne trąbienie, jakby gdzieś na górze znajdował się słoń i trąbił sobie w najlepsze. No tak - pomyślał, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu - witaj w domu.


	4. W powietrzu

Rozdział 4.  
W powietrzu

Zajęciami, w których Minerwa szczególnie nie miała ochoty uczestniczyć, były lekcje latania na miotle. W jej odczuciu dosiadanie miotły stanowiło swego rodzaju gwóźdź do trumny, jak nic innego podkreślało, że jest czarownicą. Nie osobą o nietypowych zdolnościach, lecz po prostu czarownicą. Jakoś nie mogła usunąć z wyobraźni ilustracji z pewnej książki dla dzieci, przedstawiającej brzydką, starą kobietę z haczykowatym nosem i obłędem w oczach, lecącą na miotle wśród błyskawic. Lecącą po to, by wyrządzić krzywdę głównej bohaterce, uroczej księżniczce, z którą mała Minerwa w naturalny sposób się utożsamiała.  
Zdawała sobie oczywiście sprawę, że mugolskie wyobrażenia o czarodziejach nie mają zbyt wiele wspólnego z rzeczywistością, lecz mimo wszystko to właśnie te wyobrażenia zakorzeniły się głęboko w jej świadomości, sprawiając, że nazywanie swej magicznej tożsamości po imieniu, nosiło w jej odczuciu znamiona obelgi.  
Zaklęcia były praktycznym wykorzystaniem umiejętności, które i tak posiadała, eliksiry i zielarstwo uważała za bardzo pożyteczne; w końcu „zwykli ludzie” zajmują się podobnymi rzeczami, transmutacja miała w sobie po trosze z fizyki i sztuki (przynajmniej w wykonaniu Dumbledore’a), Astronomia była interesująca, ale latanie na miotle? Czysty idiotyzm, po prostu kpina. Ojciec byłby przerażony, gdyby się dowiedział. Minerwa nie wiedziała, czy mama kiedykolwiek mu o tym wspominała i nie potrafiła sobie tego nawet wyobrazić. Obiecała sobie, że sama nigdy mu o tym nie powie. Zresztą postara się zakończyć sprawę z lataniem na miotle najszybciej, jak tylko się da.  
\- Brzuch mnie boli - poskarżyła się Fannie w pogodny, wtorkowy poranek. Po śniadaniu mieli się udać na pierwszą lekcję latania.  
\- Głupia jesteś - rzuciła natychmiast Delia niemal z wnętrza kufra, w którym szukała czegoś zapamiętale. - Boisz się latania, to i brzuch cię boli.  
\- Wcale nie - zaprotestowała nieśmiało Fannie. - Za dużo tego ciasta ze śliwkami wczoraj na kolację zjadłam.  
\- A to też prawda. Jeszcze trochę, a będziesz tak gruba, że żadna miotła cię nie utrzyma.  
Daj jej spokój — warknęła Minerwa, składając pościel. Zauważyła, że inne dziewczęta tego nie robią, a gdy potem wracają do dormitorium, panuje w nim porządek, ale nie potrafiła wyjść, pozostawiając bałagan.  
\- Bo przyprawisz mi trąbę? - zapytała zaczepnie Delia. Nikt nawet nie próbował ustalić, dlaczego przez większość soboty miała zamiast nosa słoniową trąbę, a sama Delia na szczęście się nie poskarżyła, prawdopodobnie obawiając się, że wtedy i jej niegrzeczne zachowanie wyjdzie na jaw. Trąba zniknęła tego samego dnia przed kolacją, bez niczyjej ingerencji, co Minerwa przyjęła z ogromną ulgą.  
\- Tym razem barani łeb. I będziesz beczeć, jak baran, zamiast obrażać innych.  
Skulona pod niebieskim kocem Fannie zachichotała nerwowo.  
\- Nie umiałabyś tego zrobić. Wtedy ci się po prostu udało - orzekła Delia. - Zresztą zapowiadałaś, że zrobisz coś innego, a wyszła ci trąba. Jak zwykle. Nawet zapałki w igłę nie potrafisz zmienić.  
Minerwa zacisnęła zęby. Nie. Tym razem naprawdę nie da się sprowokować. Wyjęła z kieszeni zapałkę, na której od paru dni ćwiczyła i bez zastanowienia zamieniła ją w igłę. Delia wydęła wargi.  
\- Dobrze, że nadrobiłaś materiał z ostatnich zajęć.  
Minerwa już otworzyła usta, by odpowiedzieć, lecz wtedy do dormitorium wbiegła Brangien Abbot, która wyszła gdzieś przed paroma minutami.  
\- Pogoda jest cudowna! Nic, tylko latać, latać, latać! - zawołała, podskakując w rytm słów.  
\- Latałyście już kiedyś? - zapytała Fannie. Wygrzebała się w końcu spod koca i zaczęła ubierać.  
\- Pewnie - odparła Delia. - To nic trudnego. Miałam jakieś cztery lata, jak się nauczyłam. A na tych wakacjach latałyśmy chyba codziennie.  
Minerwa szybko zorientowała się, że Delia i  
Brangien przyjaźnią się od dawna. W rozmowach ciągle nawiązywały do rzeczy, które robiły wspólnie, albo do wspólnych znajomych. Zdarzało się czasem, że obie wybuchały śmiechem w reakcji na jakąś z pozoru obojętną sytuację, czy wypowiedź i nie uważały za stosowne wyjaśnić innym co je tak bawi. Minerwa nie mogła powiedzieć, by nie czuła leciutkiego ukłucia zazdrości. Zanim wyjechała do Hogwartu bawiła się wprawdzie z Libby i Emmą, ale nigdy nie miała prawdziwej przyjaciółki, takiej, przed którą nie musiałaby niczego ukrywać.  
Brangien mrugnęła do Delii. Minerwa nigdy nie widziała jej tak podekscytowanej. To Delia zawsze była sprawczynią zamieszania. Brangien jej towarzyszyła, lecz robiła to w taki sposób, że nikt nie zwracał na nią szczególnej uwagi. Dziś jednak było inaczej. Minerwa z trudem powstrzymała złośliwy uśmieszek, który cisnął się jej na wargi, gdy wyobraziła sobie Brangien i Delię, dwie naprawdę śliczne dziewczynki dosiadające mioteł. Ale potem wyobraziła sobie siebie i odrobina dobrego humoru, jaką udało jej się wykrzesać, natychmiast zgasła.  
Delia i Brangien wypadły z dormitorium i z łomotem zbiegły po schodach. Gdzieś niżej rozległ się głos Ermengardy:  
\- Co to ma znaczyć? Można by pomyśleć, że wieża się wali. Proszę wejść na górę i zejść jeszcze raz, jak przystoi panienkom. Nie, nie żartuje, panno Urquart. Albo to zrobicie, albo Gryffindor straci przez was punkty.  
\- Dobrze im tak - mruknęła Fannie, usiłując włożyć lewy but na prawą nogę. Minerwa zamarła ze szkolną szatą w rękach.  
\- Zaczekaj Bran. Jeszcze wolniej. Bierz przykład z pani prefekt. Panienkom przystoi poruszać się jak słonica w bagnie.  
\- Nigdzie nie pójdziecie, dopóki nie zejdziecie z tych schodów normalnie.  
Głos Ermengardy był spokojny, jakby w ogóle nie zauważyła, że właśnie została obrażona. Tym razem dziewczęta najwidoczniej usłuchały, bo Ermengarda nic już więcej nie mówiła. Minerwa skończyła się ubierać i wyszła razem z Fannie. Przy śniadaniu profesor Dumbledore przyniósł jej list z domu. Chwilę wcześniej widziała, jak odwiązuje od nóżki sowy dwie koperty. Druga musiała być adresowana do niego. No tak, mama miała do dyspozycji tylko szkolną sowę, którą wysłał profesor. Ten ograniczony kontakt ją irytował. Jeśli w domu wydarzy się coś ważnego, nie będzie o tym wiedzieć, dopóki sama nie napisze.  
List od mamy wprawił ją w jeszcze gorszy nastrój. Wyglądało na to, że profesor Dumbledore nie opisał nawet połowy tego, co się wydarzyło, ale widocznie napisał coś, co wyjątkowo wytrąciło mamę z równowagi, bo treść jej listu była przykra dużo bardziej, niż Minerwa się spodziewała. Mama pisała między innymi, że nie życzy sobie, by wyciągała sprawy rodzinne w celu usprawiedliwienia swego nagannego zachowania. Minerwa zamrugała szybko, by powstrzymać napływające jej do oczu łzy. Przecież nie wyciągała żadnych spraw rodzinnych, nie wspominała o niczym istotnym. Opowiadała tylko o tej nieszczęsnej owcy zamienionej w psa, ale to na pewno nie pomogło jej wybrnąć z kłopotów. Schowała list do kieszeni i czując, że nie przełknie już ani jednej łyżki owsianki, wstała od stołu.  
\- Ooo, księżniczce się zebrało. Niech się cieszy, że nie dostała wyjca - powiedziała Delia na tyle głośno, że Minerwa usłyszała ją przy drzwiach. Wzdrygnęła się. Któryś ze starszych chłopców opowiadał o wyjcach, lecz do tej pory przez myśl jej nie przeszło, że mogłaby taki list dostać. Zerknęła na stół nauczycielski. Profesor Aschenwald pokazywał profesorowi Dumbledore'owi coś w gazecie. Obaj wyglądali na rozbawionych. Dyrektor Dippet natomiast, patrzył na nich z taką miną, jakby zabrali mu tę gazetę sprzed nosa. Minerwa miała nadzieję, że Dumbledore podniesie wzrok, że na nią spojrzy. To dodałoby jej otuchy. Tak robił ojciec, gdy lepiej było nic nie mówić. Po prostu na nią spoglądał, a ona czuła się bezpiecznie, wiedząc, że jest obok.  
"Głupia", skarciła się w myślach. Uświadomiła sobie nagle, jak bardzo tęskni za tatą. Chciałaby móc wytłumaczyć mu, dlaczego uciekła, obiecać, że to się nie powtórzy, zapewnić, że nie opowiada nikomu o rzeczach, o których nie powinna. Na pewno by jej wysłuchał i uwierzył. Wierzył jej, bo nigdy go nie okłamywała, nawet jeżeli oznaczało to przyznanie się do błędu.  
Opuściła Wielką Salę z sercem tak ciężkim, iż wydawało jej się, że nie będzie w stanie oderwać się od ziemi choćby o cal.  
Lekcje latania odbywały się na rozległej łące przed zamkiem. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaka rzuciła się Minerwie w oczy po przybyciu na miejsce, było jedno z tych dziwacznych stworzeń, które ciągnęły powozy wiozące starszych uczniów z Hogsmeade. Działo się tyle, że w końcu zapomniała kogoś zapytać, co to właściwie jest.  
Na trawie leżało osiemnaście, rozrzuconych przypadkowo mioteł. Delia i Brangien krążyły przez chwilę pomiędzy nimi, oceniając je, jakby to one zamierzały poprowadzić zajęcia. Minerwa stanęła obok Fannie i drobnego Krukona, którego znała z widzenia.  
\- Nie, nie, pan Swift na pewno nie. Wczoraj to sprawdziłam - mówiła szybko Brangien.  
\- Ćśśś - syknęła Delia. - Obawiam się, że na tym nie damy rady nawet przyzwoicie oderwać się od ziemi - powiedziała głośno, trącając stopą miotłę, która przypadła jej w udziale. - Szkoda, że nie wolno nam przywozić swoich.  
Minerwa obserwowała chudego, skrzydlatego konia z gadzim łbem, przechadzającego się spokojnie po łące. Zbliżał się do nich, lecz nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Pewnie w świecie czarodziejów to powszechny widok. Ciekawe jednak, że nawet Fannie, która pochodzi przecież z mugolskiej rodziny, niczemu się nie dziwi.  
\- Przepraszam... - Dotknęła lekko ramienia Krukona. Chłopiec popatrzył na nią z zaciekawieniem. - Wiesz może, co to za zwierzę?  
\- Jakie zwierzę? - Zrobił nieco zdziwioną minę.  
\- To, które sobie tutaj chodzi.  
\- Gdzie?  
No tak. Pewnie to coś naprawdę pospolitego, na przykład jak gołębie, na które zwykle nie zwraca się uwagi. Tym bardziej trzeba się dowiedzieć co to.  
\- Och, nie wygłupiaj się. Teraz idzie do Brangien.  
Chłopiec spojrzał w dół, jakby się spodziewał, że to coś małego. Minerwa zaczęła tracić cierpliwość. .  
\- Nie tutaj. Przed tobą - powiedziała, wskazując ręką.  
Delia odwróciła się do nich z kpiącym uśmieszkiem, lecz w jej oczach czaiło się zdumienie.  
\- Co ty wygadujesz? Jakie zwierzę?  
\- Wielki, chudy, czarny koń ze skrzydłami. Trzeba by być ślepym, żeby go nie zauważyć. Stoi przy tobie. Zaraz zacznie ci grzebać w kieszeni.  
Fannie zadrżała i odsunęła się od niej.  
\- Tu nie ma żadnego konia! — pisnęła z przerażeniem.  
\- Pewnie, że nie ma, głuptasie. Wiedziałabym, gdyby jakiś koło mnie stał. Księżniczka usiłuje nas przestraszyć, albo po prostu ma nie po kolei w głowie.  
Dwie Krukonki parsknęły lekko i zaczęły coś do siebie szeptać. Koń przez chwilę wpatrywał się w Minerwę pustymi, białymi ślepiami. Potem dotknął pyskiem jej policzka. Wstrzymała oddech. Nie wyglądało na to, by zamierzał jej coś zrobić, lecz i tak serce tłukło jej się w piersi jak oszalałe, rozpaczliwie usiłując pompować krew, która właśnie ścinała się lodem. Dotarło do niej, że widzi coś, czego nie widzą inni. Traci rozum. Na pewno traci rozum.  
Koń ominął krukońskiego chłopca, stanął za nimi i zaczął sięgać do Fannie. W tym momencie Brangien zacmokała. Zwierzę odwróciło łeb.  
\- Ciekawe, gdzie jest konik naszej księżniczki. Chciałabym go sobie obejrzeć - powiedziała. - Chodź do mnie, piękny. Chodź.  
Koń zawrócił i zatrzymał się obok Brangien, pochylając brzydki łeb i dotykając pyskiem jej ramienia.  
\- Coś koło mnie przeszło - stwierdziła drżącym głosem Fannie.  
\- Nic nie przeszło. Nie daj się podpuszczać. Pewnie słyszałaś to. - Delia zamachała jej przed twarzą sporą gałęzią. - Zapytam pana Swifta, czy nie lepiej będzie latać na tym.  
\- Nie radziłbym próbować, panno Urquart.  
Nauczyciel zjawił się w końcu. Niewysoki, dość tęgi, z rudymi włosami i brodą, nie sprawiał wrażenia człowieka, który może wiedzieć cokolwiek o lataniu.  
\- Dobrze! - zawołał. Wciąż dyskutujące Krukonki umilkły. - Poodsuwać mi się od siebie, żebyście sobie nawzajem zębów nie powybijali. Panienki bliżej do mnie. - Wskazał na Minerwę, Fannie i Krukona. - Wszyscy mają mnie słyszeć.  
\- Proszę pana, ja nie jestem panienką - oburzył się chłopiec. Kilka osób wybuchnęło śmiechem.  
\- Proszę wybaczyć. Ale to nie zwalnia pana z wykonania polecenia - mruknął pan Swift.  
\- Proszę pana - odezwała się Delia. - Zanim pan przyszedł, McGonagall twierdziła, że chodzi tu jakieś zwierzę.  
Minerwa poczuła, że się czerwieni, jednak nauczyciel nawet na nią nie spojrzał.  
\- I prawdopodobnie miała rację - odrzekł. - Jesteśmy na łące, blisko lasu. Występowanie na takich terenach różnych gatunków zwierząt, to rzecz najzupełniej zwyczajna.  
\- Ale nikt inny go nie widział - drążyła Delia.  
\- Widocznie panna, eee...  
\- McGonagall - podpowiedziała usłużnie Brangien.  
\- No właśnie. Widocznie panna McGonagall ma lepszy wzrok.  
\- Ale ona mówiła, że to jakiś...  
\- Dość tego! Wyciągamy rękę nad miotłą i mówimy "do mnie".  
\- Nie można jej po prostu podnieść? - zapytała Emily Bucket, jedna z Krukonek.  
\- Można. I zwykle się tak robi. Ale to podstawowe ćwiczenie z panowania nad miotłą. Miotła ma was słuchać, a nad tym trzeba pracować. Proszę spojrzeć. Do mnie! - Miotła pana Swifta posłusznie podskoczyła do jego ręki. Delia westchnęła ostentacyjnie. Minerwa, nie spuszczając wzroku z nadal kręcącego się przy Brangien konia, wyciągnęła rękę i wymamrotała:  
\- Do mnie.  
Zdziwiła się, gdy miotła uderzyła ją w dłoń. Odruchowo zacisnęła na niej palce. Miotła Brangien podskoczyła i potoczyła się po trawie bardzo daleko, w stronę lasu.  
\- Co za rupieć! - zawołała Brangien, biegnąc, by ją przynieść. Koń zerwał się niespodziewanie i ruszył za nią, uderzając skrzydłami o boki. Cichy pisk wyrwał się Minerwie mimo woli. Pan Swift stanął przed nią, zasłaniając jej widok.  
\- No i czego się panienka boi? Blada panienka, jak śmierć na chorągwi. A poszło dokładnie tak, jak trzeba. No, patrzcie teraz. Pokażę wam, jak dosiąść miotły. Panno Abbot, proszę tu natychmiast przyjść.  
\- Już, już! Jakieś paskudne zielsko poprzyczepiało mi się do rękawa!  
Minerwa zdębiała zupełnie. Brangien głaskała stwora po łbie, a przynajmniej coś przy nim majstrowała, udając, że ogląda rękaw. Nie możliwe, by wszyscy, włączając w to pana Swifta stroili sobie żarty i udawali, że tego nie widzą. Brangien wróciła, niosąc pod pachą miotłę. Koń rozłożył skórzaste skrzydła i wzniósł się w powietrze. Krążył nad nimi przez chwilę, coraz wyżej i wyżej, aż zniknął Minerwie z oczu.  
Kilka minut później prawie wszyscy latali już parę stóp nad ziemią. Fannie początkowo zieleniała na twarzy, ilekroć trawa uciekała jej spod nóg, lecz pan Swift jakimś sobie tylko znanym sposobem przekonał ją, by spróbowała i teraz wznosiła się całkiem wysoko, od czasu do czasu uśmiechając się triumfalnie do Delii, która udawała, że tego nie widzi.  
Minerwa krążyła nad łąką automatycznie, bez namysłu. Była zbyt przerażona, by świadomie kontrolować lot. Widziała to stworzenie, dotknęło jej policzka, wpatrywało się w nią tymi swoimi strasznymi ślepiami. Brangien również musiała je widzieć. Albo tylko oglądała rękaw. Na pewno tylko oglądała rękaw. Nikt, prócz niej nic nie widział. Istniała możliwość, że wszyscy się zmówili, żeby sobie z niej zażartować, ale nie mogła podejrzewać o to pana Swifta.  
Wzbiła się wyżej, ponad koronę sporego dębu. Nie bała się. W ogóle nie myślała o strachu, ani o swojej niechęci do latania. Unosiła się w powietrzu, jakby to była najnaturalniejsza rzecz na świecie. Po niebie przesuwały się leniwie pierzaste obłoczki, w gałęziach dębu gwarzyło radośnie duże stado szpaków. Dzień był piękny i w innej sytuacji cieszyłaby się nim razem ze wszystkimi. Błękit nieba nad Zakazanym Lasem zmąciła ciemna plama, przypominająca dużego ptaka i Minerwa, w pierwszej chwili tak właśnie pomyślała. Niebawem jednak, z pomiędzy drzew zdecydowanie bliżej niej, wyłoniły się dwie kolejne i zwiększając stopniowo wysokość, ruszyły na spotkanie tamtej. Minerwa widziała wyraźnie czarne sylwetki ni to koni, ni to gadów, dostojnie unoszące się nad drzewami. Zamrugała, lecz stwory nie zniknęły. W każdym razie nie natychmiast. Oddalały się powoli, aż w końcu zmieniły się w maleńkie, ledwie dostrzegalne punkciki.  
Minerwa zawróciła. Delia przeleciała pod nią. Jej długie, złote włosy, które uwolniły się z misternego koka, płynęły za nią niczym ogon komety.  
\- Nie za wysoko!? - zawołała. - Nigdy tego nie robiłaś! Popełnisz jeden, głupi błąd i zostanie z ciebie mokra plama na trawniku!  
\- Nie martw się! - odkrzyknęła Minerwa. - Ciebie do sprzątania nie zatrudnią!  
— Daj spokój, McGonagall! Choroby głowy się leczy! Nie trzeba się odrazu zabijać!  
Przez jedną, króciutką chwilę Minerwa miała ochotę zanurkować ku niej, złapać ją za włosy, ściągnąć z miotły i postawić na drzewie. Zganiła się ostro za tę myśl, lecz nie była w stanie zapanować nad narastającą złością. Pomknęła w stronę ziemi, z impetem wylądowała na trawie i odrzuciła od siebie grubą, pokrytą liśćmi gałąź. Pan Swift przyjrzał się jej z uwagą.  
\- No cóż - powiedział. - Powinna pani porozmawiać o tym z profesorem Dumbledore’em. Na pewno będzie w stanie pomóc. A na miotle radzi sobie pani całkiem nieźle .  
\- Wariatka - szepnęła Delia, która z gracją wylądowała obok niej. Minerwa ograniczyła się jedynie do cichego prychnięcia.  
Kilkanaście minut później powlekli się niechętnie do zamku. Mieli przed sobą godzinę historii magii, która - zdaniem Minerwy - była bardzo zajmująca, ale monotonny głos profesora Binnsa sprawiał, że oczy same się zamykały, a myśli odpływały zupełnie gdzie indziej.  
Minerwa starała się słuchać i robić notatki, lecz rozpraszała ją Delia, która bębniąc palcami o ławkę, naśladowała tętent końskich kopyt. Profesor Binns zdawał się tego nie zauważać i ciągnął swój wykład, nawet gdy ławka, przy której siedziały Delia i Brangien, zaczęła postukiwać nogami, jakby miała zamiar zerwać się do galopu. Dopiero kwik usiłującej powstrzymać śmiech Brangien skłonił profesora do przerwania opowieści i posłania dziewczętom poirytowanego spojrzenia.  
\- Z tą ławką jest coś nie tak, panie profesorze - wykrztusiła Delia. W tym momencie ławka przestała tupać.  
\- Możliwe, panno Stevens. Jeżeli to pani przeszkadza, proszę się przesiąść.  
Mimo zamieszania, Minerwa nie odrywała wzroku od swoich notatek. Ich treść docierała do niej stopniowo. „Wszystkie wydane przez niego dzieła spłonęły w I wieku przed naszą erą, wraz z wieloma innymi księgami, które pochłonął pożar Biblioteki Aleksandryjskiej. Niektóre źródła podają, że pod koniec życia Stulltus wpadł w obłęd i podróżował po świecie, walcząc z wyimaginowanymi potworami”.  
Kilkakrotnie przebiegła wzrokiem po tekście. Ostatnie zdanie nie chciało zniknąć, ani zmienić znaczenia. Jakiś czarodziej, wiele wieków temu prawdopodobnie zwariował i widział potwory, których nie było. Dokładnie tak, jak ona.


End file.
